


Extinction

by Batman5354



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aliens, Apocalypse, Depression, F/M, Full of events, M/M, Murder, Suicide Attempt, changing stuff as i go, i dont even know anymore, ill update the tags as i go, relationships might change, so much shit happening, some of the characters were idols, there are warnings for the smut, there is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman5354/pseuds/Batman5354
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is left in turmoil after a 'blackout' in Europe and Asia. Little do they know the continents have been infested with aliens, but unfortunately they aren't the fun kind. These aliens are called Scream Makers and their purpose is to re-cultivate earth and they will stop at nothing to kill off the human race. This story is based around Zico and U-Kwon who find their way through the grief and pain that comes with this post-apocalyptic world. Meeting new friends and finding old ones, they struggle to keep their sanity and stay alive at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Zico’s P.O.V*  
“I can’t just sit here and listen to this!” U-Kwon yelled as he stood up, “Night after night, it just doesn’t stop!” at this point he’s hysterical and I can’t stand it, I walk up to him and embrace him as though I’m going to lose him if I let go and he instinctively wraps his arms around me and buries his head in my chest. It hurts me that I can’t express my love for him in any other way, but I don’t want him to be hurt if someone disagrees and is rude about it.  
“Wow Zico. Who knew you could be like this, when did you become so soft?” Sehun laughs at his own question; this is why I can’t show my love for U-Kwon. Sehun always ruins it, not that he knows what he’s ruining but…   
U-Kwon lifts his head from my chest, “This? Soft? Ha! Zico isn’t ever soft. You would know that this is just Zico being a good friend, if you weren’t such a dick to him all the time.” As he’s talking to Sehun I start sub-consciously rubbing circles on his hips.  
“Yeah? Then why is rubbing your hips?” Sehun askes with a smirk. We both stop breathing for a second and gather our thoughts.   
U-Kwon is about to speak but I cut him off, “This is the easiest way to calm him down.” I counter, I’m just kind of done with this kid right now, all I want is to hold and kiss U-Kwon but I can’t. As Sehun starts to respond T.O.P walks in, I guess he decided against it because he stopped immediately. After that the screams weren’t as loud and U-Kwon was able to ignore them. After dinner we went to our room, I immediately fell onto the bed with a groan. U-Kwon locked the door and came over to me,  
“Babe?” he whispered as if to not disturb me. I feel bad when he does this because he seems to be scared of me.  
So I decide to be extra sweet, “Yes my love?” I coo at him, this earns me a small blush and I can’t help but smile.  
“Can we talk?” He says not changing his tone at all. Those are the three words I hate to hear the most, whenever he says this he usually wants to talk about our relationship. And I always tell him that I wish we could tell everyone about us, but we can’t because I am the person everyone looks up to. If we told everyone they would all think I went soft. I mean I can defiantly be soft but I can’t let anyone other than U-Kwon see that side of me.  
“What do you want to talk about?” I try to not sound upset or anything, but I must have failed because his face went pale.  
“I-I j-just wanted t-to ask w-what you w-wanted f-for your b-birthday?” He stuttered which caused me to smile very widely. He looked like saw a ghost and it made me smile more.  
I sat up and pulled him in between my legs, “All I want is to be with you.” He smiled a very adorable smile and took a step back. I was not about to let him off that easy, I stood up which caused him to flinch. I swear on my life that I have never hit him but if you saw us you’d think I beat him every day. As I took a step forward he took a step back, I kept going until his back hit the wall and he let out a squeak. I chuckled; he blushed then looked down, "Babe?" I started but got no reply. "Babe, look at me." I said as I used my hand to bring his face up.  
"Zico…" He started but I cut him off with a kiss, he deepened the kiss and jumped up raping his legs around my waist. Just as I was going to take him to the bed there was a knock at the door. I can't help but groan because I don't want to but I have to. I walk to the door, I open it and I have to try my hardest not to curse Sehun out. "Yeah?" I say coldly, and U-Kwon appears behind me. "T.O.P wanted me to get you; we're going on a scouting trip." He said with a very obvious smirk. I swear if U-Kwon wasn’t right there I would rip his throat out.  
“Okay, tell him I’ll be there in a second.” I replied harshly, slamming the door in his face. I turned around and wrapped my arms around U-Kwon’s waist with my head on his chest, like a child clinging to their mother. “But baby,” I whined, pausing to look up at his face, “I don’t want to go!” I continued. As I was whining I noticed that his face softened, God I love him so much.  
“You’re basically a small child right now, you know that right?” he asked me hesitantly, as if to not upset me. I just nodded and tightened my grip on his waist. “I don’t want you to go either but if T.O.P specifically asked for you then you must have really made an impact.” He praised, I can’t say I don’t enjoy when he praises me, but this time I kind of wish I had been a horrible fighter. It sucks to have to leave the one you love just because you know how to kill without remorse.  
“I don’t want to make an impact on them though… I want to be with you.” I say as I bring my head up to the level of his. He blushes slightly and I give him a peck, “You’re so cute!” I basically squeal which causes him to blush more.  
“As much as I love you making fun of me blushing, you should probably go. T.O.P is probably waiting for you.” He said while trying to pry my arms off of him. His actions only made me tighten my grip, “Babe” he whined but I didn’t listen. “Zico” he tried again but I still didn’t move I am too happy just staying here hugging him. “JiHo” He said in the most loving voice and it made me shiver.  
“Yukwon” I said in the same tone he used, as I had predicted this made him shiver as well. “Why do I have to do this…? Why can’t Taeyang do it?” I whined in the most childish voice I could muster.  
“Because Taeyang and G-Dragon have Sol. And T.O.P may be cold but he isn’t heartless.” He reasoned. I hate it when he’s right, it sucks because before I met him I was always right, but now he’s always right even when he’s wrong. I swear he’s slowly going to kill me.  
“But I have you, and I don’t want to kill anything other than Sehun today.” I whined, U-Kwon chuckled and finally got my arms off of him, but we both fell and he ended up on top of me, so I kissed him passionately, not even thinking about the door which was open a crack. I flipped us over and deepened the kiss, we stopped when we heard someone clear their throat. I look up with no emotion on my face only to see a very shocked Taeyang. “What?” I said kind of pissed that we can’t have any alone time, I can tell that he noticed by the way he tensed then paled a little.  
“Um, sorry to interrupt but, you kind of have to leave and Sol wanted to say goodbye to her favorite oppa.” He says like he isn’t even the slightest bit surprised. “But I mean if your busy we can come back later” as he said this I heard a whine from behind the door.  
“I always have time for my favorite little girl.” I say as I stand up then proceed to help U-Kwon up from his position on the floor. Right as we both stabilize I hear small footsteps running towards me, I barely have enough time to react before Sol is barreling into me at full speed. I attempt to keep my balance but fail miserably. I fall to the floor but manage to keep Sol safe. I on the other hand hurt my butt. I mean I can walk but U-Kwon is definitely going to have to be nice.  
“Oppa!” she squeaked as we fell. “I’m sorry oppa, I just missed you.” She looked like she was about to cry, I felt bad that she thought she had to apologize for being absolutely adorable. I didn’t even need to speak to show her that I wasn’t upset, so I gave her the biggest hug I could without hurting her.  
“How are you princess?” I asked after I hugged her, we were still on the floor and U-Kwon looked worried. He probably wanted to make sure I wasn’t hurt, but he didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to seem over protective.  
“I’m okay, you aren’t mad?” she asked quietly. She was so cute I could just pinch her cheeks and hug her all day. Oh god, I am going soft. Since I was face to face with her I pinched her cheeks lightly while laughing.  
“How could I be mad at this face?” I asked cutely and crossed my legs. “You are too cute to be mad at.” I beamed at her causing her to smile like a kid in a candy shop. I heard U-Kwon snicker from beside me so I looked up and saw him trying to contain his laughter. “You got something to say U-Kwon?” I asked playfully hoping he would be brave enough to laugh or respond to my question.  
“Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how you are basically a child. Just the usual thoughts that go through my head.” He said and for some reason I was proud. I was proud that he wasn’t all that scared of me, I don’t think he realized what he said until it had come out of his mouth because his hand shot up to his mouth. “Oh fudge, I’m so sorry.” He seemed like he was starting to panic and I was starting to get worried.  
“Zico oppa, what did you do? U-Kwon oppa looks like he’s about to cry.” Sol scolded me adorably, I already felt bad but she wasn’t helping. “Do something oppa, don’t make U-Kwon oppa cry!” she was always a little spitfire. So I looked at her them back at U-Kwon, then I stood up and grabbed his shoulders making him flinch. His breathing sped up, he was definitely panicking and I didn’t know how to snap him out of it.  
“U-Kwon.” I said calmly, he didn’t respond. He didn’t even acknowledge that I said anything, I can’t show it but I’m legitimately worried right now. “U-Kwon.” I said again, this time I actually said it with emotion, the next words came out of my mouth without thinking about them, “Babe!” I said with a slightly raised voice, he snapped out of it right away.  
“Zico, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking, who am I kidding? I wasn’t thinking.” He started ranting and as amusing as it was I didn’t want him to apologize to me for speaking his mind. So I shut him up with a kiss, not a long kiss just long enough to get him to stop talking and kiss back. “Zico...” He said when we pulled away.  
“U-Kwon, if you want me to kiss you again just ask you don’t need to rant just to get me to kiss you okay?” I asked while rubbing circles on his hips.  
“Okay, then... Kiss me.” He said in a very low whisper. That was enough for me, I kissed him as if I hadn’t seen him in years but didn’t let it get too heated because Sol was still in the room. After a second I pulled away and turned around to see Taeyang’s jaw hanging open. “Taeyang, if you leave your mouth like that you’ll catch flies.” I said then turned and walked towards a smiling Sol, “What are you so happy about?” I asked sweetly kneeling down in front of her.  
“I’m just happy that you’re happy with U-Kwon oppa.” She said innocently, I couldn’t help but smile at her innocence.  
“Well, it’s really hard not to be.” I said as I walked back towards him, “I mean have you seen this face?” I say as I pull him into a back hug, automatically lacing my fingers while resting my head on his shoulder.  
“Okay, enough P.D.A. there are children present and I’m also here. I would prefer to not see you guys be all lovey.” Taeyang said while motioning for Sol to follow him. She did as she was told and stood by Taeyang as they bid their goodbyes. After they left U-Kwon looked at me with sad eyes that tore my heart into pieces.  
“I guess you should get going now.” He said in a quiet voice. He pouted a little and looked at me with eyes that made me want to melt. I pouted back and looked at him then at the door, then back again. Then I shook my head trying to show him how much I don’t want to go. He just chuckled at me then turned and walked to my desk, I was confused at first but when I saw what drawer he got into I understood. He pulled out my revolver and my 9mm. He then walked over to me and held them out. I cocked my eyebrow at him because he had previously told me that he hates my having these and now he’s handing them to me. “What?” he asked with an adorable pout that made me chuckle.  
“Oh nothing.” I say while I grab the guns from his hands, I know it’s hypocritical but I don’t like seeing him with a weapon that has killed may things. He continued pouting at me silently asking me to tell him. “Nothing, I just thought that you hated me having these.” I said after I had situated my guns. I grabbed his waist and pulled him close to me. “And babe?” I asked innocently, he only hummed in response. “If you keep pouting I will be forced to do something about it.” I continued, he thought for a second then stuck his lip out in a pout. When he did this I just leaned forward pulled his lip into my mouth, he seemed surprised. I’m not sure what he expected I mean it was either this or tickling. While this was happening I hadn’t noticed his arms snaking around my waist to my butt, I only noticed when he smacked it really hard causing me to wince and let him go. “Babe, why would you do that?” I whined with a small pout.  
“I did that because if I hadn’t you would never have let go. You’re going to be late if you stay any longer.” He said with the same pout. I nodded and knew if I didn’t go I would never be able to leave his perfect ass.  
“Wait, don’t forget your coat.” He called as I got to the door. I turned and walked back to him and grabbed my coat from his outstretched hand.  
“Thanks babe, love you.” I said as I turned to leave again. I walked out the door closing it behind me and walked to T.O.P’s office. When I got there I knocked on the door and stepped in. He was sitting at his desk looking at a map with Xiumin, Daesung, and G-Dragon.  
“Oh look who finally showed up.” T.O.P said with a small frown but it quickly disappeared. “Okay, since everyone is here we can start. We are running low on supplies, so we will be going over to the neighboring town to get what we need. We have reports of the Scream Makers in that area so we’ll have to be careful. We will have to check every house and building, this means we probably won’t be back until tomorrow. You guys know the drill for survivors, but just so were clear, don’t shoot until you’re sure of what you’re shooting at.” He said like he always does when we do this kind of thing. “Okay, get your shit and let’s go.” He said swiftly. I walked back to my room to tell U-Kwon what I’m doing and grab my radio.  
“Babe?” I say softly just in case he’s asleep, even though he doesn’t ever sleep well when I have to go outside the walls.  
“Zico?” he said really surprised and walked out from the bathroom with my radio in his hand. He walks up to me and hugs me tightly before handing me my radio. “I was just about to bring this to you.” He said with a warm and loving smile.  
“Thanks babe, I wanted to tell you that I won’t be home until tomorrow afternoon maybe even evening. I’m sorry… I know you don’t like me being out there, I promise I’ll come back as soon as I can.” I said while looking at the floor because I felt bad.  
“Zico, it’s okay. You can’t do anything about it, just come back in one piece and not in a body bag and I won’t kill you.” He said sarcastically but I knew he was partially serious. At that moment my radio came on and said we we’re leaving.  
“I love you so much babe. I’ll see you when I get home.” I said and gave him a quick kiss before jogging out of the room and to the front gate. We walked for about an hour before we made it to the other town to begin our search for supplies. I wonder how U-Kwon is doing…  
*U-Kwon’s P.O.V*  
I can never sleep when Zico leaves so as always I occupy myself helping out around the base. As I’m sitting on the couch in mine and Zico’s room I hear shouting coming from outside and my curiosity gets the best of me, I walk towards the commotion to see a frightened little boy and girl. Since the Scream Makers can make themselves look like us we are always cautious, but not like this. Our border patrol has these 4 year olds at gun point. The little girl is sobbing her eyes out while the little boy holds her trying to calm her down. I can’t stand to see this so I walk up to the guard and push his gun down. I then walk over to the children, “Hi.” I say cheerfully. “My name is U-Kwon, what are your names?” I ask them in the sweetest voice I could when I am actually just as nervous as the rest of our colony.  
“My name is Ja-Gyeong and this is Iseul.” The boy said while standing in front of the girl as if to protect her. I can’t help but smile at his protectiveness; it kind of reminds me of Zico.  
“It’s very nice to meet you Ja-Gyeong. What brings you guys here at such a time?” I ask the boy who seems to be very brave. I wonder how Zico will react to this, he isn’t very fond of young kids.  
“We had nowhere else to go. Our town was destroyed around 3 years ago and we’ve been trying to find a town since then. We’re also looking for her brother.” He points to Iseul as he says the last sentence.  
“Well you are both welcome here, I’m sure we can make room. As for her brother, what’s his name?” I ask because I know everyone in the colony so if he’s here I’ll be able to reunite them.  
“I don’t know his name and she hasn’t said anything in over a year.” The boy said and I felt sad because I remember when I first found Zico 2 years ago, he wouldn’t speak to anyone. I eventually got him to talk but only after I had taken care of him for almost a year.  
“Well in that case just look around, if he’s here you’ll find him.” I said to them with hope in my voice. I really hope that Zico’s okay. I feel a tap on my arm and turn my head to see Dino looking at me. “What’s up Dino?” I ask as I stand up and face him. He seems startled by me and I honestly have no clue why.  
“The scout team is almost back, they will be here in a few minutes…” he said but I could tell he wasn’t saying everything.  
“What aren’t you telling me Dino?” I asked with my voice full of authority. I can be intimidating but most of the time I choose not to.  
“I-I don’t k-know how t-to tell you t-this but they had an encounter with the Scream Makers, some are hurt. I’m not sure who though.” He said and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. “I’m sorry hyung. I know how close you are with Zico hyung. I’m sure he’s alright, he always is.” He said but it didn’t help, all I could think about was the love of my life being hurt and me not being able to help.  
“Thanks Dino.” I said calmly so I don’t cause a scene. After I said that the guards alerted us that the scouts were back. “Dino, take these two to my room. They don’t need to see this.” I said immediately. Dino took the kids away just as the gate opened revealing a bloody Zico carrying Xiumin. I run over and help him, “Zico! What happened? Are you hurt? Oh god it’s my fault I wasn’t there!” I mumbled the last part but he still heard it.  
“I’m fine, it’s not my blood. Its Xiumin hyung’s.” He said soothingly trying to calm me down. “And it’s not your fault, if you were there I could have been you, then what would I have done.” We made it to the hospital and got Xiumin into a room while simultaneously calling for the doctor. We were walking back to our room when I remembered that the children were in there.  
“Zico, you should know that two children showed up a few minutes before you guys got back. Dino told me there was someone hurt and they’re so young so I had Dino take them to our room, please don’t be mad. You guys were coming in and I panicked. I’m sorry, I know you aren’t too fond of children.” I said all in one breath because I was so nervous that he was going to be mad at me.  
“I’m not mad, just get them to their own rooms before I get back from the shower.” He said calmly showing me that he was telling the truth. I sighed and nodded walking toward the room to get the kids. Zico doesn’t take very long showers so I have to hurry. I open the door to our room and see the little boy trying to get the little girl to calm down. I’m assuming she had a nightmare.  
“Is everything okay?” I ask waking over to where the little girl is crying. The little boy looks at me with pleading eyes so I sit down on the floor and place the little girl on my lap, “It’s okay, you’re safe now.” I coo at her like I do when Zico is upset. After a minute she calms down and I grab their hands and lead them out the door into the hallway towards T.O.P’s office. When we get there I knock on the door and wait for an answer, I enter when I hear him say to come in. “T.O.P hyung these are the kids that showed up earlier, I was wondering where you want them?” I asked politely while still holding their hands.  
“Could you take them to room 165?” he asks quietly, I assume he’s tired. I quickly nod and walk out of his office. “Do you want to walk through the common area to see if you can spot your brother?” I ask the girl and she nods quickly. We walk towards the common area, as we get closer I can hear Zico’s voice and I internally cringe because I don’t want him to have to deal with this right now. As we step into the common room Iseul drops my hand and stops walking.  
“JiJi Oppa!” she squeals at the top of her lungs and runs at Zico who has just enough time to turn around before she slams into him at full speed. Oh my lord, she’s screwed.  
“Whose child is this?” Taeyang asks as both Iseul and Zico fall to the floor. Just as I’m about to apologize about this Zico speaks up.  
“Iseul! Holy shit it’s you! I thought you were dead!” he exclaims while hugging her tightly.  
“JiJi oppa, I’m so happy I found you!” She cries out and Taeyang looks so confused. I don’t even know how they know each other but I’m smiling like an idiot.  
“Oh look, he keeps getting softer by the second.” Sehun teases and Zico’s smile disappears.  
“Hold on a second baby girl.” He says to Iseul and stands up then slowly walks toward Sehun while reaching into his waistband. He pulled out his 9mm and continued to step closer to Sehun. When he was right in front of him he brought the gun up to Sehun’s neck, “You wanna say that again? Can I not hug my mother fucking sister after not seeing her for three years?” he said with as much venom in his voice as humanly possible.  
“Oppa, stop now!” Iseul yells at him, causing him to turn his head. He smiled at her then turned back to Sehun who was on the verge of tears. He sighed then slowly brought the gun down and put the safety on, and then he proceeded to stuff the gun back into his pants.  
“Sehun you are one lucky bastard, if I didn’t have this little pipsqueak to stop me then you may have been dead by now.” He said without even a slightest hint of remorse. “But next time you do that, whether she is here or not, I will gut you like a fish. That’s not a threat, that’s a promise.” He says then walks back to Iseul and picks her up placing her on his hip, “You tired?” he asks sweetly, she nods and he starts to walk back to our room but is stopped by Iseul.  
“Can U-Kwon oppa and Ja-Gyeong come too?” she asks with a cute face. Causing him and everyone else to ‘aww’ at her cuteness.  
“Ja-Gyeong? As in your best friend?” he asks with an eyebrow raised. She nods quickly still with her adorable face, “I guess.” He gives in and I can’t help but laugh. He turns his head toward me, “I mean that only if you want to sleep in your own bed tonight.” He says in a ‘matter of fact’ tone.  
“Of course I want to sleep in my own bed.” I say with a light chuckle. And he smiles at me then at Iseul.  
“Okay then, come on.” He says as he starts walking, we get to our room and I let go of Ja-Gyeong’s hand, I then proceed to falling onto the bed with a groan, exactly like Zico did before he had to go scout. I hear the door close and the lock engage. “Babe, can you come here?” I hear Zico ask in a very soft voice. I stand up and walk toward him, I stop right in front of him and look up at him. I don’t have to look up that far but it’s enough that it’s noticeable. “I missed you so much, all I could think about was you being here all alone.” He said as he grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him and by instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
“I missed you too jagiya.” I smiled at him lovingly, “I’m happy you actually came home in one piece.” I said truthfully, “I just realized you dropped the honorifics with me, such a naughty dongsaeng.” I teased him playfully.  
“You want honorifics?” He asked but I didn’t respond, “Hyung” he whined which made me smile and blush a little. This didn’t go unnoticed by him, he pinched my cheeks while saying how cute I am.  
“Okay, I see your point! No honorifics! From here on out they are banned from you!” I said holding my hands up in surrender and taking a step back. He took a step closer and I tried to run, he caught me by my waist and hoisted me up into the air. “JiHo! Put me down now!” I yelled knowing that no one except the children could hear us.  
“Oh come on hyung…” he teased “Don’t be so uptight!” he laughed and Iseul ran into the room to see what was going on. She was quickly followed by Ja-Gyeong who skidded to a halt when he saw me trying to get out of Zico’s arms. “Oh, does baby U-Kwon want down?” he teased playfully and swung me back and forth.  
“Zico…” I whined but he didn’t respond, “JiHo….” I tried again but he wouldn’t let me down. “Jagiya please put me down.” I begged but he still didn’t let me go. “Don’t test me jagiya.” I said finally, I just want to sleep. He mumbled an almost silent no, “Fine. Kids can you please go into the other room for a second?” I asked the kids who were looking at us with amused looks. Ja-Gyeong nodded and left but Iseul shook her head and stayed firmly where she was. “Well then I’m not responsible for your innocence.” I said then flipped myself around in Zico’s arms and brought my head right next to his, I then softly licked his ear only stopping to lightly nibble on his earlobe. His grip loosened but then tightened on my butt causing me to moan right next to his ear, “Has she left yet?” I asked quietly into his ear causing him to moan. He shook his head lightly and I turned my attention to Iseul who was staring wide-eyed at us, “Iseul, please?” I whined while pouting. She then ran into the other room, closing the door behind her. While Zico wasn’t paying attention I got out of his grip and sprinted to the bathroom closing and locking the door behind me.  
“Babe, you can’t stay in there all night.” He said knocking on the door, I didn’t want to stop but I don’t want to scar the kids.  
“Fine, I’ll come out on one condition.” I said trying to reason with him, I hear a grunt in response from the other side of the door. “I’ll come out but you must keep your hands off, I don’t want to scar the kids. You know I won’t stop you but I probably won’t be the happiest tomorrow if you don’t keep your hands off.” I say both very serious and very playful.  
“Just for clarification, does that mean no cuddling? We both know that cuddling is a deal breaker.” He said being very technical. I couldn’t help but laugh, I broke into a fit of laughter and I could hear Zico trying not to laugh outside the door.  
“I will still cuddle with you, don’t be a big baby.” I replied still laughing my ass of. Zico is standing right outside the door waiting for me with a smile. He pouts a little then points to his lips, “Do you want a kiss you big baby?” I give him a quick peck, “I’m going to go shower.” I walk out of the room and to the showers. A while later I walk into the room to find Zico sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Out of the corner of my eye I see a letter lying on the floor open. I walk over and squat in front of him, “You okay babe?” I ask and he only shakes his head. I know he doesn’t want to talk so I just hug him letting his head rest on my stomach. He wraps his arms around my waist and he lets out a sniffle, I haven’t seen him cry since we went out on that scouting trip together and we found this little girl, she got taken by a Scream Maker and we never saw her again. I hope he’s okay…

*Zico’s P.O.V*  
This probably means she’s dead. She wouldn’t have left her to her own devices. I don’t know what to do, I want to ask her but I don’t want to upset her. Why did I have to be taken? Why couldn’t I have stayed in the house? It’s my fault. I don’t understand how he loves me… I’m an ass to everyone, I don’t listen, and I kill without remorse. I let go of U-Kwon and grab my gun off of the desk, I walk to the bathroom and close the door. I hear U-Kwon rush after me but I lock the door so he can’t get in. I just want this to end, I don’t want to hide, I don’t want to kill, and I don’t want to live. All I’m going to do is drag U-kwon down with me. I can’t do that to him. I love him more than anything in this world. “I’m so sorry Yukwon, I have failed you.” I say to him, “I will always love you jagiya. Good bye.” I say even though I can hear him crying and slamming into the door.  
“JiHo, please! Please don’t do this, you haven’t failed me! Please!” He cries through the door, “Zico answer me please, I swear to god I will kick this door down if you don’t open it.” He says but I decide to stay quiet. I bring the gun to the bottom of my chin, I cock it and just as I’m about to pull the trigger the door comes crashing in. I continue to stare into oblivion, U-Kwon runs up to me and takes the gun away. I try to grab it because I deserve to die. One of us accidentally pulls the trigger and although the walls are thick everyone will hear it. We wrestle into our room and I finally get the gun, I stand up and place it against my temple. I close, my eyes but I don’t get the chance to pull the trigger because Taeyang and G-Dragon burst through the door and tackle me. The trigger gets bumped and the bullet grazes my forehead. I fall to the ground in shock, I hear Iseul scream out for me and all I want to do I run to her and gather her in my arms. But I can’t, my eyes may be open but I can’t move. I’m completely useless. All I can do is stare at U-Kwon who is over me crying and trying to get me to move or do something to show I’m alive. Am I alive? I can’t move or talk, I can’t do anything. Am I dead? If this is death, it’s pretty shit. “Babe! Please do something! Zico please! I can’t lose you too!” He yells at my lifeless body, I blink and he immediately notices. He grabs my face in his hands, “Zico!” he cries. I blink again, realizing he’s straddling me I take advantage of it and try to sit up. My head starts spinning but I ignore it. I grab his hips and pull him into a kiss. He squeaks in surprise, but quickly responds by wrapping his arms around my neck. I pull away for breath and he pulls me into a crushing hug, he buries his head in my neck and starts sobbing. Iseul gets out of Jr.’s arms and runs to us wrapping her tiny arms around both of us.  
“Oppa, why did you do that?” Iseul asks while crying. It kills me to see her like this. “You’re the only one I have left; I don’t want to lose you too.” She sobs and U-Kwon, who had sat up and released me from his bone crushing hug, grabs her and pulls her into his chest. I failed them more…

*Unknown P.O.V*  
God damn, what the fuck happened here? My home is destroyed and my town is gone, there’s nobody. I don’t know what the fuck happened, the last thing I remember is seeing JiHo oppa running after me. Was I being dragged by someone? I hear something moving around down the street. I look and I see a group of four men fighting a creature I have never seen before, the baozi looking one seems to be hurt. Then there’s the… wait is that JiHo oppa? I almost call for him but he pulls out a gun and with pinpoint accuracy fires five shots into the creature’s eye. After it goes down he looks like nothing happened, but I hear one of the other ones teasing him. “Wow, who knew you could still shoot, U-Kwon must be very proud.” The boy says sarcastically, I’m super confused because I know a man named U-Kwon but he broke my heart.  
“Oh shut up hyung! You know he doesn’t approve of this.” JiHo responds; at first I wasn’t sure if he was JiHo oppa because JiHo wouldn’t even defend himself in a fight. But now that he said something I’m absolutely sure that it’s him. “You’re just sexually frustrated because Jungkook won’t fuck you yet.” JiHo yelled at the latter, which caused the one with pink hair to break out laughing. “G-Dragon hyung?” he said sweetly, ‘G-Dragon’ gave him a look of confusion then hummed telling him to continue. He walked over to him and brought the gun up to his neck, “Would you kindly shut the fuck up.” He said still using his sweet voice. I was about to call out to him but his next words stopped me, “If anything moves, shoot it.” He ordered them around like he was their hyung, but he was the dongsaeng. I’m overly confused about this whole situation. Did JiHo ever meet the U-Kwon I dated? I should follow them. After a few hours of walking at a safe distance behind them I heard them radio to their base that they had one wounded but didn’t specify who, “G, make sure they don’t tell U-Kwon, I don’t want him to think it’s me. He would have a heart attack. I already put him through enough.” JiHo tells the pink haired one who I think is called G-Dragon. G-Dragon relays the information and continues walking, when I see their base I quickly hide behind a bush. I watch in awe as the U-Kwon that broke my heart ran out to help JiHo carry the baozi dude. I stayed behind that bush for hours until I heard a gunshot that made me jump up, I silently walked closer to the wall and overheard a conversation between guards.  
“That sounded like it was from Zico and U-Kwon’s room. I wonder what happened, I hope Zico didn’t shoot U-Kwon, they would make the perfect couple, if it weren’t for Zico’s attitude.” One of the guards said and the other hummed in agreement. A few minutes later another gunshot was heard, this time it was followed by a scream that I recognized… It was Iseul! Why was she screaming? Was she hurt? I went into big sister mode and almost ran into the base, but I heard the guards again. “He finally lost it; I heard he tried to kill himself. He would have if it hadn’t been for U-Kwon, Taeyang and G-Dragon.” The same guard as before said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
“I mean, he has killed how many people? He probably couldn’t keep the emotion that comes with it in anymore, but hey maybe he’ll be nicer and not pull a gun on someone for making him mad.” The other guard said while chuckling at the last part. The other guard replies with a small maybe and goes back to work. After what feels like forever JiHo comes out with a bloody forehead. Why is he bloody? I can’t help but panic a little.  
*Dino’s P.O.V*  
I feel so bad for U-Kwon hyung, they look so cute together. I wonder what made him do it. I catch movement off to the side of the gate. I look closer and see a girl, I can’t even guess how old she is, and she looks like she hasn’t eaten in months. I tap Jungkook on the shoulder and point toward the girl, he sees her immediately and he calls for the gate to be opened. We walk over to the girl who is still oblivious to our presence. I clear my throat softly so I don’t scare her but hard enough to get her attention. Her head whips around and she tries to run, I grab her arm as gently as I can and pull her inside the base with the help of Jungkook. “What’s your name?” Jungkook asks her calmly. She looks at him then at me and tries to get free of our grip again. After a second she gives up trying to escape.  
“I’ll tell you my name but first let me speak with JiHo oppa.” She states suddenly, I look at her with a very confused face.  
“There’s nobody here by that name.” Jungkook looks from her to me “Do you think she means Zico hyung?” he asks me and I shrug.  
“No. I mean JiHo. He’s my brother, I saw him come in here a couple hours ago.” She stated confidently, like she was absolutely sure that it was him. I look at Jungkook and nod.  
“The only person with a name even close to that is Zico hyung, and he’s getting his head stitched up with U-Kwon hyung.” I stated simply. She looked at me confused and thought for a second.  
“Why?” she asked shamelessly. But right when I was going to respond U-Kwon hyung came out of the hospital with Zico hyung, U-Kwon hyung noticed us with the girl. The girl seemed to recognize him, but he didn’t recognize her from what I could see.  
“Who is this Dino?” U-Kwon spoke and the girl flinched. I glanced at her and saw she was glaring at U-Kwon. Then I looked back, Zico had his head buried in U-Kwon’s back, he was completely unaware of everything that was going on.  
“She won’t tell us her name until she speaks with someone named JiHo, we have no clue who he is.” I said to both U-Kwon and Zico. I heard Zico mumble something under his breath, but none of us heard it.  
“You got to speak up babe.” U-Kwon said to Zico with a small smile on his lips, I couldn’t help but smile as well.  
“I asked her who she is and what she wants.” Zico said a little bit louder, his voice slurred a lot when he spoke, almost like he was drunk but it was probably the morphine that they gave him for his stiches.  
“JiHo oppa, what happened to you?” she spoke quickly in English, I only understood because of Daesung, he taught me English. When she spoke Zico’s head shot up and he almost fell, U-Kwon caught him before he could fall and hurt himself more.  
“I’m hallucinating, this isn’t happening. You’re dead. I’m high as shit and hallucinating.” Zico said as he backed away slowly. As soon as he was a good distance away he turned around and fast walked away almost falling in the process. U-Kwon jogged up to him, “Jagiya?” he asked U-Kwon confused.  
“What?” U-Kwon replied sweetly, trying to calm down his panicking boyfriend. It only worked slightly, and Zico used U-Kwon to stabilize himself.  
“Please tell me I’m hallucinating, tell me she’s not here. Tell me I didn’t fail yet another one of my siblings.” Zico said with tears running down his face. U-Kwon didn’t even respond with words, he just pulled him into a loving hug. “Death sounds much better than this hell, that’s why I tried to kill myself. I failed Iseul. I failed Eun-Byeol. I didn’t save her when she was being dragged away by a Scream Maker. She’s dead because of me, and I can deal with that. What I can’t deal with is her having been all on her own for three fucking years.” Zico says his words draw in a crowd, mainly because he’s crying.

*Zico’s P.O.V*  
I don’t know how to handle this, she was the reason I wanted to kill myself. I tried to kill myself; I almost left the one I love all alone in this hell. “I’m sorry jagiya.” I said and laid my head on U-Kwon’s shoulder. This action got a fuck ton of ‘awes’ and ‘so cutes’, at this point all I want to do is sleep. I stand up straight and grab U-Kwon’s hand dragging him to our room. As I step into the room I get slammed into by Iseul, I pick her up and hug her tightly. I set her down then make my way to my bed. I let myself fall face first into the bed, I’m almost asleep when I hear U-Kwon closing the door to the other room containing the kids. Shortly after I hear him undressing, I sit up slowly and turn to see him in only his boxers. “Babe, come here.” I say softly, he walks over and stands between my legs. “Would you help me, I can barely move properly?” I ask sweetly like a child asking for candy. He nods and slowly starts undressing me. When he finishes I grab his waist and kiss his hip lightly sucking and biting, after a few seconds of me doing this I hear him moan lightly. I trail kisses up his stomach and chest, stopping when I get to his neck. I stand up so I’m taller than him. I grab his butt and lift him up and he instinctively wraps his legs around my waist. I push him up against a wall and start sucking on his ‘sweet spot’. He moans a little louder than before telling me to keep going. I take him back to the bed and lay him down, never breaking the kiss. I pull away from the kiss so I can breathe, he’s panting also and I think it’s the best sight in a long time. I give him one last kiss and lay down beside him so we can sleep.  
The next morning I wake up without U-Kwon by my side, I sigh at first thinking he’s already left for the day but those thoughts are quickly erased from my mind when he walks in to the room with a towel around his neck. I sit up and almost get out of bed but Iseul comes running into the room and jumps onto the bed, almost knocking me out with how close she got to running into my face. “Are you awake!” she yells causing me to groan because I have a major headache. I just nod while holding my head. “I want to go out and play!” she whines, U-Kwon giggles in the background because he knows that this is the reason I don’t like kids.  
“I’ll take you out to play, let’s let Zico get up and dressed.” U-Kwon steps in and lifts her off of the bed and carries her into the other room. I may hate kids but seeing him with them makes me really happy. As I’m sitting there I think about the girl from last night, was she real? Was I just hallucinating? It was probably the drugs. I do however remember very vividly calling U-Kwon Jagiya in front of everyone, and I don’t regret it one bit. I can’t help but smile as I get up and get dressed, I really want to ask him about the girl but I don’t want to upset him, it was probably a very emotional night for him. After I got dressed U-Kwon can into the room with Iseul on his hip. I remember a time when she would cry if anyone other than me held her like that.  
“Hey babe?” He asked adorably, really he just asked normally but it was adorable to me. He then looked at me with concern in his eyes; he then put Iseul down and walked over to me with the same look on his face. “Don’t tell me you tore your stitches in your sleep.” He said and put his hand on my forehead, “You’re such an idiot.” He said to me and I pouted at him cutely. “You are my idiot but you’re an idiot none the less.” He said as he brought his hand down and wiped the little bit of blood on his hands onto his pants.  
“It’s not like I meant to, I just move a lot.” I whined at him while pulling him close. He just smiled at me and reached behind him, he pulled out the first aid kit and looked back at me.  
“This will hurt, hold onto my hips if it hurts too much… Only if it hurts, and remember I’ve seen you get shot and carry 200 lbs. on your back. Just be aware of that.” He said while giving me a look that told me if I grabbed onto his hips unless it was a good reason I was basically dead. I just nodded and he got to work on my head, he defiantly wasn’t happy when I refused to wear a bandage. But he didn’t pressure me. “Oh, I almost forgot to ask you what you wanted to do about that girl, she stayed in Dino’s room last night and I’m pretty sure he didn’t get to sleep. He was too busy trying to keep her in the room so she didn’t cause trouble, since she won’t tell us her name we can’t confirm her identity, therefore we can’t be sure that she isn’t our enemy.” He informed me like I was being briefed for battle, not deal with a teenage girl.  
“I’ll meet with her see if she can give me any information, I know that I met her last night but I don’t remember what she looked like at all.” I stated coldly causing him to whine like a four year old who got his toy taken away. I would know I lived with two of them a long time ago. I just hope that Iseul doesn’t say anything to anyone about my past.  
“But I thought we were going to go play!” Iseul cries out and U-Kwon walks over to her and picks her up placing her on his hip again.  
“We’ll play later, Zico oppa needs to talk to a new arrival. She’s a lot like you, she showed up out of nowhere looking for something.” He reasoned with her trying to calm her down, but it didn’t work.  
“Are you going too U-Kwon oppa?” she asked innocently, U-Kwon the looked at me as to ask me if he could, I just nodded. “Then I want to go too!” she proclaimed as if it was a trip to the store and not an interrogation.  
“You’ll have to ask Zico oppa, if he says yes then you can join us. If he says no then you’re going to hang out with T.O.P oppa.” He replied easily to her, they then both turned to look at me with the same look on their faces.  
“I don’t know…” I started but they both started pouting and I couldn’t handle the pressure, “Fine.” I said finally giving in to their cuteness. “But you have to stay quiet and not distract people. And you…” I pointed at U-Kwon, “You have to keep an eye on her.” I say to him and he nods quickly. “Okay let’s go.” I say then grab my 9mm and walk out of the room. We make our way to Dino’s room, I find him sitting outside the door with his head in his hands mumbling something about how tired he is. “Dino, you look like hell.” I say as I pat his back.  
“You don’t have to remind me hyung, I already know. But thanks anyway.” He said sarcastically causing me to laugh. Iseul runs over to him and gives him a hug, he flinches because he’s not used to this at all. Everyone else just gives him a pat on the back but he quickly recovers and hugs her back.  
“Okay, we’ll be out when were done.” I say to both Iseul and Dino, “Iseul while we are in there, Dino is in charge.” I told her and she nodded. We walked into the room and the girl stood up immediately and I didn’t know what to do, she looked exactly like Eun-Byeol. But she can’t be because I saw Eun get dragged away by a Scream maker. “Who are you and what do you want?” I ask harshly, U-Kwon elbows me in the side and I turn my head toward him. He gives me a look to tell me to be nicer. But I just want to get out of here, she is the reason I stopped talking in the first place.  
“JiHo oppa, what happened to you? You changed, why?” She rapid fired English automatically; it actually caught me off guard. She looked me up and down then stopped on my waistband where I keep my gun, “Is that a gun?” she almost yelled, I don’t know why but it made me feel guilty for some reason. Why should I feel guilty, she’s the one that’s causing all the trouble. I started getting mad, I tensed and U-Kwon noticed, he was behind me so he just stepped forward and rested his head on my back, I relaxed at the feeling of his touch. “Oppa, don’t you recognize me?” she asked and I just stared blankly at her, I do but she’s obviously not the person she looks like. “It’s me… Eun-Byeol.” She takes a step towards me but I’m having none of this so I put my hand on my gun as a warning. She looks at my hand then back at me, “I know you won’t shoot me.” She says with a hint of doubt in her voice. She took another step and before U-Kwon could say or do anything I pulled the gun out and pointed it directly at her head, she looked at me as if she didn’t want to believe that I did this.  
“Look, I don’t know who you are but you’re sure as hell not anyone to me because the person you say you are was dragged away to her death by a Scream Maker, so before you come into my home claiming to be someone that you’re not, I sincerely suggest you gather the correct facts.” I said and took a deep breath but I tensed back up when I heard Iseul scream and it wasn’t a playful scream. Not a second after that Iseul ran into the room crying, I quickly bent down and picked her up. U-Kwon came to the side of me and rubbed her back soothingly, like a mother comforting her child.  
“Oh my God! Iseul? I haven’t seen you in years. You were barely two when I last saw you.” The girl screeched. The noise she made was so annoying that it made me cringe. Iseul flinched then looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
“Oppa is that…?” she asked quietly so the girl didn’t hear, not that it would matter because from what I gather she can’t speak Korean. I slowly shake my head and pull her into a hug.  
“Baby girl, why did you scream?” U-Kwon asked sweetly, he always has a way of getting information without needing to be intimidating, it’s really cute too.  
“S-scream M-maker…” she started to cry again but U-Kwon got her to calm down.  
“I’ll be back.” I said. I gave Iseul a kiss on the head then U-Kwon a kiss on the lips. As I did I heard the girl scoff and mumble something that I couldn’t understand under her breath. I walked out of the room and towards the commotion; I saw one of those things standing inside the gate looking around. All of our guards had their guns pointed at it, but me being the idiot that I am just decided to walk up to it. What I didn’t realize is that U-Kwon and Iseul had followed me out of the building. As I stepped up to the creature it transformed into a human looking thing. I held my arm out to the side and one of the guards tossed me an AR15. “What do you want?” I asked the Scream Maker, it looked at me and spoke in broken English.  
“Well your sister escaped from where we were keeping her, so we followed her here to get her back. She may not remember anything but she knows too much.”  
I spoke in English as well, “Well you can go back to the hole you crawled out of and never come back or you can go back and suck a dick.” After I said this I spit on it and took a step back. I heard a few gasps then I heard a door behind me open and I assumed that it was one of the guards. But when the Scream Maker looked behind me and smiled I knew that it was the girl.  
“If you won’t give her to me, I’ll just take her.” It smirked and started toward her. I pulled out my gun and put it to its temple before it could get past me. “You know you won’t win against me, I’m too strong for you.” It said with a cocky face.  
“But you made the mistake of changing into our form; I could win in a hand to hand fight with you in this form. But I have a gun so I’ll just blow your brains out.” I said without a hint of remorse, I could feel everyone’s eyes watching my every move. It takes a step back so it can speak to my face, but I see it try to start transforming. “If you keep going, you’ll be dead before you can even hurt me.”  
“You seem like you know a lot about us. Oh wait, you do because you tortured one of us for how many months?” it asks like its revealing a major secret, when in fact everybody knows about that.  
“Um I don’t remember exactly. Tae, how long was it?” I ask Taeyang over my shoulder.  
“It was eight months.” He replied smugly.  
“Okay, your times up. Get out or die.” I said without emotion, I heard the girl ask Dino if I was actually going to shoot him. The keyword him, she was oblivious to the fact that this is what plagues the land, kills anyone it encounters unless your brave enough to fight back.  
“You won’t kill me with all of these people watching, you’re too much of a coward.”  
“A coward? I think you have me mistaken for someone with the capability of regret for killing someone.” I said then pulled the trigger hitting it straight in the temple killing it instantly. The girl screeched and started crying. I looked at Dino telling him to do something about the hysterical girl. I then walked over to U-Kwon as per tradition, he pulled out a rag and starts to wipe the blood off of my face. Normally we do this in our room because we weren’t together in front of everyone else. But now everyone knows about us so it doesn’t matter if people see, after he finishes getting the blood off of my face he kisses me and then pulls me into a bone crushing hug. But instead of looking like a weak baby, I lift him up and spin him around. I let him slip down a little and he instinctively wraps his legs around my waist. I kiss him like it’s the last thing I’ll ever do. I hear someone clear their throat so I break the kiss still keeping U-Kwon in the air, I look over to see none other than Sehun standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. “Yes?” I ask impatiently.  
“Oh nothing, just thinking about how you make yourself look like a complete bad ass but you’re really just a weak excuse for a human being.” He says very rudely. I’m about to respond but U-Kwon beats me to it, I didn’t even notice my gun missing until he pointed it at Sehun causing everyone, and I mean everyone, to gasp.  
“If anything he is ten times stronger than you. When the Scream maker came in what did you do? You cowered in a corner. What did Zico do? He walked up to it like it was the most normal thing to do. He is twice the man you will ever be. You should really show some respect to your hyungs.” He said confidently, Sehun just walked away while looking annoyed.  
“You know you’re really hot when you do that, especially with my gun.” I said and he just rolled his eyes and chuckled, his hands trailed to my lower back and lifted my shirt. I was confused at first but when I felt the cold barrel of my gun slide into my waistband I understood. “Let’s see if Tae and G-Dragon will take the kids for tonight so we can have some time alone.” I said and let him down onto his own feet. I looked around for Tae and found him over by the guard tower. I also saw that there were people looking at us with their jaws hanging open. I grabbed U-Kwon’s hand and pulled him with me toward Tae, “Tae, can you watch Iseul and Ja-Gyeong tonight so U-Kwon and I can have some time together?” I asked politely because he may be my best friend but he’s still my hyung.  
“Yeah, Sol will love the company.” He said without a second thought.  
“Thanks Tae! I owe you.” I said happily as I walked back to our room, never once letting go of U-Kwon’s hand. He mumbles something incoherently, but I don’t want to take the time to figure out what he said. When we get to our room I close the door and lock it, then I walk over to a very adorable U-Kwon. You’d think in the two years we’ve been together that we’ve had sex, but you’d be wrong. He didn’t want to and I love him so I waited. “You want to go to bed, or do you want to have some fun?” I asked sexually while grabbing his hips and pulling him to me. Before he said anything he jumped up wrapping his legs around me.  
“Let’s have some fun.” He said in a very seductive voice, I didn’t need anything else. I started kissing him passionately. I trailed kisses down his jawline to his neck causing him to moan lightly. I slowly walked over to the bed and laid him down; he brought his hands up to my neck and pulled me up to his lips. He was grinding against me and I was getting harder by the second, his small moans didn’t help at all. Our “fun” lasted all night and I knew for a fact that he wouldn’t want to do anything tomorrow. I also knew that he would most likely be in pain. I can deal with doing nothing but I don’t know how I’ll deal with him being in pain, even if I caused the pain and it’s a good pain.


	2. Chapter 2

*U-Kwon’s P.O.V*  
I woke up the next morning feeling happy but drained of all energy, I tried to sit up but as soon as I did I couldn’t help but groan from the pain. It wasn’t a bad pain, I actually loved it. I lay back down and looked next to me to see Zico staring at me with concern and love in his eyes. “Ji, you’re looking at me like I’m a lost puppy.” I said while rolling my eyes, he just scooted over and draped his arm over my stomach. He also buries his head in my chest, grunting as if to ask me ‘what do you expect me to do?’ I laughed and ran my hand through his hair making him snuggle closer causing me to laugh more. “You’re so cute, you know that right?” I asked him with a giant smile on my face, he looked at me and nodded. “You okay?” I asked because he is more of a morning person than me. He just pulled me closer to him if that’s even possible. I shift a little because I want him to look at me, he looks up and I can see that he is upset about something. “Talk to me jagiya.”  
“I’m sorry.” That was all he said and his voice cracked in the middle of speaking. I could tell he felt bad about whatever he was upset about.  
“What are you sorry about babe?” I asked him sweetly because I really wanted to know.  
“I hurt you, you can’t even sit up. I was too rough, I’m sorry.” I think he started to cry at the end and that broke my heart, does he think I didn’t enjoy it? Does he think it hurts too much? I decided to show him rather than tell him that he doesn’t need to be sorry, to show him that I will enjoy every last little bit of pain if it’s caused by him. I mustered up all of my strength and got on top of him, I had to suppress a wince so he didn’t feel worse. He just looked up at me like he didn’t know what to do so I leaned down and kissed him. He responded immediately, but he seemed hesitant because he was being so gentle. I mean I appreciate that he was being sweet and concerned but I want him to be him, to a certain point. I don’t mind him taking care of me or just laying with me but I don’t want him to not touch me because he thinks he’ll hurt me. “Well someone’s confident this morning.” He said when I broke the kiss.   
“I guess you could say you fucked the confidence into me.” I said with a smirk, he just looked at me with wide eyes because I had cussed. I don’t cuss; I just leave that to him. “And you know what?” I asked him, he hummed in response. “You should do it again.” I said and leaned down to kiss him again. He brought his hands to my hips and squeezed lightly, I moaned into his lips and I could feel him smirk. There was a knock on the door, Zico groaned while I whined. Neither of us wanted to get up, but it was probably Taeyang or G-Dragon bringing the kids back. I roll off of Zico and finally succeeded in sitting up without being in too much pain, I could feel Zico staring at me while I tried to get up. It was ten times more painful to stand than it was to sit, but I had to grab some clothes and get the door. After I got some clothes on I hobbled over to the door looking through the peephole, it was Sehun. The last person I wanted to see was standing at my door stopping me from having sex with Zico again. I opened the door and put my hand on my hip. “What?” I said a little harsher than I meant to, I heard Zico open the closet and drag out some clothes. After a second he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Sehun looked from me to him then back to me, he sighed then looked like he was about to say something but it was delayed because of the earsplitting scream coming from down the hall, it startled all of us so I turned around to see what Zico’s reaction was to it. When I did turn around I noticed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, I mentally scolded myself for thinking about this at such a time. I walked over to his desk and grabbed both of his guns, I then walked back to him handing him one and keeping a hold on the other. He looked at me with a look of confusion but it quickly disappeared and turned into one of pride. He grabbed my hand and we walked towards the scream. We walked out into the courtyard and watched in amusement as a woman outside the gate got chased by none other than a puppy. I almost broke out laughing, but I held it in. Zico handed me a bottle of water and I took a drink, as I took the drink I looked back at the girl. She looked familiar but I couldn’t tell how.

*Zico’s P.O.V*  
I wasn’t really paying attention to the woman running around screaming because of a puppy. The only person this made me think of was my mom. She had a stupid fear of animals. I looked over to U-Kwon, he looked happy. But he also looked like he was in a lot of pain, I still feel bad for being so rough. I step closer to him and pull him in front of me; he seems surprised but relaxes when I start rubbing circles on his sides. I bury my head in his neck while I stand here waiting for someone to open the gate, and let the annoying woman in so she stops screaming. As if on que someone yells for them to open the gate, I can faintly hear the gate open then a moment later the screaming stop. Then another loud noise caught my attention and I lift my head up still not moving from my position, “U-Kwon oppa!” Iseul yells while running up to him. She jumps into his arms and he winces as he gets pushed back into me, it’s a good thing I had my balance so I caught them both.   
“Here, let Zico oppa hold you.” U-Kwon says handing her to me while trying to not groan or wince as he moves. “There. Much better right?” he asks Iseul who has buried her head into my neck kind of like I was with U-Kwon. I felt her nod lightly and snuggle closer, “So cute!” he whined while fangirling a little. Suga walked up to us and used U-Kwon as an arm rest, I wasn’t jealous because he does this to everyone including me.   
“She is adorable isn’t she” he said in regards to U-Kwon’s statement.  
“Well I mean yeah she is, but I was talking about Zico.” He stated blatantly.  
I smiled at him, “So are you jagiya.” I responded sweetly to which Suga decided to fangirl and pull U-Kwon into a bear hug while squealing, not only did U-Kwon wince but everybody turned their attention toward us. “Okay. Suga, be careful with my boyfriend.” I scolded him, causing people who overheard to talk amongst themselves about how cute we were together.   
The girl who claims to be my sister just scoffs and turns her head in the direction of the woman from earlier, her face changes from one of disgust to one of relief and she starts in the direction of the woman who is talking to the guards explaining her situation. I still haven’t gotten a clear look at her face but at this point I couldn’t care less. I snap out of my thoughts when Iseul pokes my face. “Oppa…” she whines cutely. “I’m tired.” I look from her to U-Kwon who looks like he is ready to fall over.  
“I think U-Kwon is too.” I turn to him, “You want to go back to our room?” I ask him and he nods quickly and starts to walk but I can see every step is painful for him. I look at Iseul, “I promised U-Kwon I would carry him back, so I’m going to put you down. Just stay beside us, okay?” I ask Iseul and she nods. U-Kwon had stopped walking when he heard his name. He was looking at me with a confused face so I walked toward him with a smirk on my face. When I got to him I quickly picked him up bridal style causing him to squeak in surprise. I made sure Iseul and Ja-Gyeong were following and walked with ease toward our room, when we got there I gently set him on the bed and let him relax. I walked over to the couch because Iseul had fallen asleep along with Ja-Gyeong. I picked both of them up and walked to their shared room, I laid both of them down and went to stand up but Iseul stopped me.  
“Is U-Kwon oppa gonna be my brother?” she asked innocently, the question made me smile because I really hope I spend the rest of my life with him. He has been with me from the start, he’s seen me at my worst and at my best, I love him with all my heart and that will never change.  
“I hope so. Get sleep, we have a fun day planned tomorrow.” I said and walked back to our room. U-Kwon was lying on the bed staring at the celling, “Are you okay babe?” I asked because he doesn’t normally do this. He nods and looks at me with a smile on his face. It’s the most genuine smile I’ve seen on him in a while. I climb into bed next to him and wrap my arms around him, inhaling his intoxicating scent.   
*Dino’s P.O.V*  
I’ve been sitting here in T.O.P’s office for over an hour listening to this woman rant on and on about her son. She’s related to the girl that came a little earlier, “I remember how his best-friend Taeil from middle school gave him the nickname Zico because he thought it sounded cooler than JiHo. Those were the days. I hope he’s still alive.” She said with a little sadness but tried to cover it. Wait… Is this Zico’s mom?  
“Ma’am, did you say Zico? As in Z-I-C-O?” T.O.P asked right after she said that. She nodded, he then turned to me. “Dino go tell that little shit that his mom wants to talk to him. And don’t get shot for interrupting him and his jagiya. You know how he gets.” The woman shoots up at his words.  
“Wait he’s here? He’s alive?” she yells and T.O.P just nods. “Oh thank God!” she exclaims loudly. I walk, more like run out of the room towards Zico and U-Kwon’s room.

*Zico’s P.O.V*  
I’m almost asleep but I hear a knock at the door, U-Kwon groans and starts to get up but I stop him, “I’ll get it.” I say in a very tired and kind of annoyed voice. He nods and I give him a kiss on the forehead before going to the door. I unlock and open the door to see Dino standing there sweating and panting, I’m guessing he ran all the way here. “What happened?” I ask because he wouldn’t have ran if it wasn’t important. U-Kwon comes up behind me and leans against me, he must’ve heard me.   
“The woman from earlier is claiming to know you, she requests to see you.” He says while still trying to catch his breath.   
“Where is she now?” I ask very irritated, why does everyone know me? U-Kwon can tell I am upset because he wraps his arm around my waist and starts rubbing circles, I relax a little but I’m still not happy.  
“She’s in T.O.P hyung’s office.” He said quietly, he was probably scared.   
“Go back and tell them both I’ll be in the common room, and tell her that if she is lying that I will shoot her myself. If you don’t tell her I’ll shoot you instead.” I say and close the door not even waiting for his response. “Will you please come with me jagiya?” I whine/ask U-Kwon because I don’t know if I can handle this alone. He nods, I can’t hold in my feelings right now so I fall to my knees in front of him, I wrap my arms around him and cry into his stomach. He runs his hand through my hair while whispering calming words.   
When I calm down he finally speaks in a normal voice. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” He says in a sweet loving voice.   
“They’re already expecting us, we kind of have to.” I say still hugging him while on my knees.  
“Then we should probably go, don’t want to keep T.O.P hyung waiting.” He says sadly but that’s probably more because I don’t normally cry and when I do it’s a big deal. I nod and stand up, I pull him into a kiss before grabbing his hand and walking out the door, not forgetting to grab my gun but I didn’t grab a shirt.  
We get to the common room and see nobody there. I sit on the couch and pull U-Kwon with me causing him to fall onto my lap sideways. I wrap my arms around him, he snuggles closer and we wait.

*Dino’s P.O.V*  
I’m probably going to get shot, I didn’t say anything because when I walked in she was ranting about how good of kid he was and how she was so proud of him. We were walking down the hall, “Dino, go ahead and make sure they aren’t making out on the couch. We don’t want them to scar his mom.” T.O.P said not long after we started walking, I nodded and sped up so that I was a good distance in front of them. When I got to the opening I saw Zico with a sleeping U-Kwon on his lap. He saw me and gently lifted U-kwon off of him and on to the couch, waking him up some in the process but not noticing.

*Zico’s P.O.V*  
I noticed I woke U-Kwon up a little but I assumed he would go back to sleep. Shortly after I stood up I heard T.O.P ask Dino if it was safe for them to come in, to which he replied with an all good. The woman walked in next to T.O.P. I looked at her and she looked somewhat like my mom. Enough to where if I were still a trusting person I would have immediately ran to her and hugged her. Still looking at her I asked one simple question that if answered in a certain way would get someone killed, “Do I need to shoot you?” She looked at me with such confusion that I understood that Dino didn’t tell her. I took out my gun and turned toward Dino. Slowly walking towards him, I cocked the gun and put the tip of it under his chin pushing it a little harder than necessary but I didn’t care. The woman screeched and started crying asking T.O.P what happened to her innocent little boy and where was this ‘jagiya’ of his, this made me even more mad. As I was about to pull the trigger U-Kwon came up behind me slowly snaking his arms around me and whispering calming words into my ear.   
“Just let him explain, maybe he has a good reason.” He said after getting me a little bit calmer.  
“Fine. Explain.” I said after a second of debating and trying to focus while he lightly kissed my neck. I could hear the woman stop ranting and crying about her son.   
Before Dino could even get one word out, the woman pulled U-Kwon off of me. T.O.P tried to stop her but didn’t do it fast enough. “Who do you think you are? He’s a taken man! Keep your filthy hand off him.” She yelled at U-Kwon. Before I even knew what I was doing I swung my gun towards her and made sure that the barrel of the gun was on her forehead. U-Kwon looked like he was about to cry and I couldn’t stand it. I was going to shoot the woman who may or may not be my mother, but I didn’t care. All I cared about was U-Kwon.  
“Babe, stop! She doesn’t know. It’s okay.” U-Kwon managed to get out of her grip.  
“I’ll take care of you in a second.” I said to the woman and brought my gun down turning all my attention toward U-Kwon. “Are you okay? Did she hurt you? I’m so sorry Jagiya.” I said so quickly that it surprised everyone in the room. I brought my hands up to his face, not bothering to put my gun away. He didn’t even flinch when I did this but he was probably used to it by now.   
“Zico, I’m fine. It just surprised me. I just don’t normally have people say that to me. It’s a bonus of having your perfect ass as my boyfriend.” He said and forced a smile trying really hard to make it look real, but I saw right through it. I kissed him quickly and laid my head on his shoulder continuously apologizing. “Zico…” I didn’t respond. “Babe…” I still said nothing. “Jagiya, look at me.” He said in a voice that I couldn’t resist. I looked up and tried to not be even madder with the woman. He was crying. “It’s fine.” He said trying to reassure me, but I was just more upset. I shook my head then turned to the woman and brought the gun back up. I didn’t notice that Taeyang had come in with Iseul until I heard her screech then start crying. I immediately gave my gun to U-Kwon and ran to her picking her up and hugging her trying to calm her down.   
“Why oppa? Why were you going to shoot her?” Iseul asked still crying.  
“She hurt U-Kwon oppa. You know I don’t let people get away with that.” I said and her crying stopped, she then turned around in my arms and started screaming at the lady telling her that if she ever hurt ‘her oppas’ ever again that she would sick Taeyang on her. It was all quite adorable, I find it funny how she has only been here for a few weeks and she already has most of the guys wrapped around her little finger. This includes me and T.O.P hyung. When her outburst stops everyone in the room except the woman breaks out laughing. “Tae, who knew she had you wrapped around her finger.” I say in between laughs.  
“Oh shut up ‘Mr. never let anyone touch your gun unless you’re dead’ then as soon as she starts crying you basically throw your gun at U-Kwon.” He retorts causing the same people that laughed before to laugh even harder this time. I can’t even be mad because he’s completely correct. After a minute our laughter calmed down, not completely stopped but it was getting there. I motioned for U-Kwon to come over to me.  
“Did I throw too hard?” I said partially serious but also trying not to laugh. I didn’t plan on laughing but when Taeyang broke into a fit of dolphin like laughter I couldn’t help but laugh as well. “No but seriously, are you okay?” I asked when I composed myself. He nodded trying to keep from laughing as well.   
“I’m fine babe.” He said and gave me a kiss causing all of the boys and the woman in the room to fake puke, but Iseul awed cutely. “At least someone approves.” He said while pointing at Iseul who was making a heart with her hand.   
The woman clears her throat to get our attention, we all look at her and she almost seems like she is in shock about something. “S-so…” she starts but she stops because she’s stuttering. She collects herself and continues. “You have Iseul here too. You always were the closest with her. You know she never bonded with me like she did with you. It was always you and her. Then Eun-Byeol, Jiseok, and I would be on our own. You were basically her dad.” She finally says sullenly, almost like she was upset with me for it.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you actually cared. I mean that’s if you are my mom. But the chances are that you’re not.” I feel nothing as I say this. I don’t have that small part of me that’s telling me to believe her, I don’t have that feeling that she’s my mom. I feel nothing.  
“How could you say that, I raised you better than that.” She scolded but I didn’t care.  
“Well if you are my mom then remember all of those times when you stayed in bed because you were ‘too sick’? You say you raised me, that doesn’t mean anything anymore. Where were you when I was first found? Where were you when I refused to talk for…” I thought about it and look towards U-Kwon. “What like 8 months?” He nodded and I turned my head back to her. “Where were you then? What about when Eun got dragged away by a Scream Maker?” I asked ending my rant. She stared at me and it seemed like she was going to cry. I honestly hope she does, she is the reason my life was shit. My only saving grace was U-Kwon and Iseul; I mean it wasn’t Eun and Taewoon’s fault. Taewoon went off to college and Eun was barely able to take care of herself. I don’t blame them; I blame her for never being there to actually be a parent to us.   
“Oppa?” Iseul asks while pulling lightly on my hand. I look down at her and give her a look telling her to continue. “Is this lady my mom?” she asks innocently and it breaks my heart.   
“Yeah, I guess she is.” I respond but I don’t want to.  
“Then why wasn’t she ever there? Why did you have to take care of me?” I can feel my heart sink at this question because I don’t know how to respond, I don’t even know the answer to this.   
“I honestly don’t know why she wasn’t there. You can ask her if you want.” I say and motion to her. She shakes her head.  
“No, I don’t want to. I want U-Kwon oppa and you to be my mommy and daddy.” She says and I can’t help but smile.  
“I mean, you’ll have to ask him but if he’s okay with that…” I say and look at him with puppy dog eyes.  
“Please oppa” She begs cutely and smiles brightly.  
He looks like he was going to refuse, “God you two combined are going to kill me. You both are too cute.” He exclaims crossing his arms.  
“Is that a yes?” she asks hopefully.  
“…Yeah.” He sighs and she runs over and hugs him. “Zico, you are too cute for your own good.” He states and I walk over to him.   
“But you love me. And just think you are the exact same.” I say confidently. I love him so much. Nothing will ever break us apart. I don’t even care that he dated Eun before he dated me, I know the reason he broke up with her. It’s not like I am upset about him being him, it’s not like he can choose his sexuality.  
“I love you, but I’m not nearly as childish as you.” He stated simply.  
“You are too.” I whined in the most childish voice I could manage. I had totally forgotten about the other people in the room.  
“Am not.” He matched my voice perfectly, as soon as he realized his mistake he started to protest but I stopped him by placing my index finger on his lips and shushing him. He swatted my hand away and stuck his lip out in a pout. I had warned him about this before, I gently grabbed Iseul out of his arms and handed her to Taeyang, he then walked out of the room with her because he knew what I was going to do. I then turned my attention back a very confused U-Kwon, I pulled him closer to me and pulled his lip into my mouth causing him to moan lightly. I pulled away after a moment and looked at him.  
“Are you done pouting?” I asked with a smirk. He just shook his head and kissed me. I really did fuck some confidence into him. Someone cleared their throat and I pulled away but didn’t let go of his hips. I turned my head to see the whole group looking at us with annoyed faces. “You got a problem?”  
“Oh you know. We don’t really want to watch you to make out. Especially your mom, she is still new to this. Don’t want to upset her.” T.O.P said bluntly. I didn’t care if I upset her, I don’t want her here. I decided to try and upset her.  
I look back at U-Kwon and whisper so only he can hear it, “I’m sorry.” He gives me a confused look. I lift him up and he instinctually wraps his legs around me, I kiss him just as I was before but this time I did it more sexually. U-Kwon’s hands tangled themselves in my hair lightly tugging causing me to moan a little. I broke the kiss when I needed to catch my breath, “Let’s go back to our room.” I say seductively. I put him down lightly because he’s still sore and we walk out of the room hand in hand. When we get back to the room I use the private channel on Taeyang and my radios, I ask him if he can keep the kids tonight as well, he agrees and I turn off my radio completely. I walk over to U-Kwon and lift him up; I walk towards the bed slowly and lay him down softly. I won’t be as rough tonight as I was last night.

*Dino’s P.O.V*  
I don’t know what to do. T.O.P asked me to keep an eye on the girl who claims to be Zico’s sister. I haven’t slept in three days, I feel like death came and gave me a hug. She’s not in my room when I get there so I flop onto my bed. After a few minutes I hear my door open, close, and then lock. I know it’s Eun-Byeol so I don’t move. She walks over to the other side of the bed and lies down. She must have figured that I was asleep, I’m not complaining at all. Right as I’m about to actually be embraced by sleep I feel an arm wrap around my stomach, I look to see Eun fast asleep. I decide to not do anything about it and go to sleep, I don’t mind if a beautiful girl wants to cuddle. The next morning I wake up to Eun burying her head into my back. I slowly get up so I don’t wake her, I grab a pair of sweats that I plan on wearing all day because I don’t have to go anywhere and I walk to the bathroom not bothering to grab a shirt. After a very nice shower I walk into my room in nothing but my sweats and lay back down on my bed. I look at my phone even though I can’t use it for anything I still keep it with me and charged, just in case by some miracle my family tries to call. I lay twirling it around in my hand above my face, completely oblivious to Eun staring at me contently. “You look good without a shirt.” She says all of a sudden startling me and causing me to drop my phone onto my face. I sit up and touch where it hit, it feels wet. I bring my hand back and look at it, its blood. Apparently when the phone hit it cut my face, “Oh my God! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you, I just wanted to make sure you knew that!” she apologized immediately. I just laughed at her cuteness.   
I pointed at a scar on my chest right next to where my heart is, “You see this?” she nodded “I got shot twice in the exact same spot. A small cut isn’t going to kill me.” Her jaw dropped, she got up and walked over to where I was sitting on the bed. She hugged me and continued apologizing. “Babe, you don’t need to apologize. It’s not a big deal.” I said, after a second I realized I called her babe.  
“Was my brother the cause of this? I swear I’m going to beat the hell out of him! That little…” she didn’t get to finish her sentence because I kissed her, she immediately kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck. After what felt like hours I pulled away for oxygen, she looked at me and after a second kissed me again but this time it was quick and sweet. “I’m still going to kill him.” She stated and smiled. I pulled her onto the bed and wrapped my arm around her while laying my head on her stomach. 

*T.O.P’s P.O.V*  
I love waking up next to him but I can never take it out of this room. I turn and wrap my arm around him because I don’t want to get up. He snuggles closer to me so I just embrace the warmth he gives me. “Babe, what are you planning on doing today? Please tell me you’re not going to harass Zico again, one of these days you’re going to get shot and I’ll be all alone.” I ask the sleepy man beside me.  
“Don’t worry, I’m just going to go and get some supplies…” he says and I nod. “In the next town over.” He finishes. I look at him and shake my head. “Please babe, you can come if you want. I can ask the people that went last time to go… please…” his voice trailed off toward the end.  
“It’s too dangerous, last time Xiumin was sent to the hospital. I don’t want anything like that to happen to you.” I stated firmly, he looked at me and started pouting. “Babe….” I whined. After a minute of staring I couldn’t take it anymore. “Fine, but you have to ask them and try not to get shot. Zico might not be the happiest about you dragging him out of town. He probably just wants to stay with his family. Oh and if U-Kwon wants to join he can, but I doubt he will. If he does though have them take the kids to Jin-young, he’s always helpful when we need him.” I said and got up to shower, not having to go anywhere because they got the plumbing working. I swear this kid is going to kill me.

 

*U-Kwon’s P.O.V*  
I wake up to a knock at the door; Zico must be tired because he doesn’t even react. I get up and although he was gentler last night than before I’m still a little sore, after I put on Zico’s sweats I slowly walk to the door. I’m a little surprised to see Sehun standing at my door with breakfast. “Who died?” I asked sarcastically and he sighed and tilted his head.  
“I bring a peace offering, I have a favor to ask.” he says as he hands me the food.  
“What do you need Sehun?” I ask the idiot in front of me.  
“Well, I came to ask if Zico and you could help on a supply run in the next town… So can you?” he asks hopefully.  
“I’m fine with this…” I turn my head a little to see Zico propped up and listening intently, “Babe? You okay with this?” He turns his head toward me and thinks for a second.  
“If you are, I’m in.” he said while reaching for the sweats that I had grabbed to answer the door. “Hey jagiya, where are my sweats?” he asked and I almost broke into laughter, but I controlled it.  
“I’m wearing them dumbass.” I said with a chuckle making him look me up and down, he bit his lip and I’m assuming he approved of me wearing his clothes. He nodded and laid back down, he looked like he was still really tired. I turned back towards Sehun, “Okay, just let us know when we need to head down there.” I said and he nodded. We both said goodbye and I closed the door. I walked back to the bed and decided to wake Zico up like an ass. I got on the bed, stood up, then I started jumping around making sure to not step on him and hurt him. “Wake up! Wake up! It’s time to wake up!” I yelled loud enough for it to be annoying.  
“But I don’t want to!” he said rolling into me and making me fall; I ended up on the floor with a groan. “Oh shit, babe! Are you okay?” he frantically asked because he thought he hurt me. I couldn’t hold in my laughter so I laughed a loud as I could not even caring that he was looking at me like I was crazy. “Did you hit your head!? Oh my god I caused you to go crazy!! I’m such a horrible boyfriend!” he whined, I stopped laughing and looked at him. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
“I’m fine jagiya, it didn’t hurt, I didn’t hit my head, and I’m only partially crazy.” I said trying to reassure him. I’m not sure if it worked but it must’ve because he nodded then helped me off the floor. He still wouldn’t look me in the eyes though; it was making me feel bad. “Babe, look at me.” He was hesitant but he did it, I saw a tear run down his face. I brought my lips to his cheek where the tear was and kissed it away. “You didn’t hurt me, Okay?” he nodded and dropped to his knees with his head on my stomach. This has become something that happens a lot. This is his way of saying he’s sorry and that he loves me. He only does this when he feels vulnerable, “I love you so much Zico.” We stayed like this for a few minutes before Zico’s Radio went off, it was Sehun saying that we were leaving in five minutes. Zico stood up and gave me a quick kiss before going to the bathroom and taking a two minute shower. He came out and got dressed; he then grabbed both of his guns from the dresser along with his radio. He handed one of the guns to me and we walked out the door. When we got to the gate T.O.P was standing there with Sehun, Taeyang, G-Dragon, Daesung, and Suga. We walk over and listen to the plan; that surprisingly Sehun was explaining.   
“We’ll be going from house to house and searching for not only supplies but for survivors.” He says this and Dino walks over with Eun-Byeol.  
“Are you guys going to the next town over to look for survivors?” he asks and everybody nods. “That’s my hometown, can we join you guys?” We all look at T.O.P because he has the final say.   
“Both of you?” He asks because Eun doesn’t seem like the type of person to want to go out on a scouting trip. Dino looks at Eun and she nods. “Just stay with the group, don’t get lost, and don’t get killed. Also, don’t goof around either.” T.O.P then turns toward me, “U-Kwon, do you need a gun?” he asks.   
I shake my head, “I have Zico’s extra.” He nods his head and motions for us to go. We walk for an hour and finally make it to the next town, somewhere along the way Dino had let Eun climb onto his back. I’m pretty sure she had fallen asleep while we were walking, but I mean she may just be enjoying being so close to Dino.  
“Okay, we’re going to split up. Zico and U-Kwon, you guys go to your old neighborhood.” He points to Zico; we both nod and walk off.   
“Come on, I want to show you something.” He grabs my hand and pulls me off in an unknown direction. I should probably be nervous because we’re in a dangerous area, but I’m not. I feel safe with Zico, I just wonder where were going. We stop at a very large house, “This used to be my home.” My jaw drops and I stare in awe at the mansion in front of me. “Let’s go inside, I think there’s still some shit in the safe.” He pulls me behind him while we travel through this maze like home until we get to a library. He goes over to a specific shelf and pulls on a few books, the bookshelf shakes then starts to move to the side. We walk in and I see stacks upon stacks of money, but the thing that looks the best to me is the amount of food on the other side of the room.   
“Holy shit…” I continue to stare because I just can’t seem to understand how a family can stock pile this much food.  
“I know it’s a lot of money… and food.” He states as if it’s nothing. He walks over the food side of the room and grabs an old shopping cart; he then starts filling it with food. After a second I snap back to reality and help him fill the cart. When were done we walk out of the house and join our group at the meeting place.  
“Holy shit, where did you guys find all of this?” T.O.P asked while looking through the food.  
“I remembered that my old house had a safe specifically for this kind of an emergency. So we just raided my house.” Zico say nonchalantly as if it was nothing. T.O.P nodded and was about to say something but a high pitched scream came from a nearby house.

*Zico’s P.O.V*  
I guessed what house the sound came from by estimating the distance from us due to the loudness of the scream. “I’ll go check I out, U-Kwon can you follow behind for back-up?” he nodded and I started walking towards where I thought the scream originated. I walked into the house and saw a girl standing in the door way to what I think was the kitchen looking for someone or something. I had asked U-Kwon to stay outside and only come in if he found it absolutely necessary. “Hey!” I yelled and the girl whipped around, “What’s your name?” she stayed quiet and slowly started to walk towards me while shaking like a Scream Maker does when it’s transforming. I brought my gun up to her head, she stopped moving and it seemed like she was scared. Another girl ran in and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw my gun pointed at the other girls head.   
“Kelsey, don’t tell me you tried to prank him. You know that most people have guns; this very sexy man probably knows how to use it too. You can’t always do that.” She said in English probably thinking that I wouldn’t understand what she said.   
I scoffed at the sexy comment though, probably giving them a clue that I understood what they were saying. “You should listen to your friend; this ‘very sexy man’ does know how to use a gun. I have probably killed more people with this gun than the years you have lived. I will put the gun down if you tell me your name; I don’t care if your friend said it. If I hear at least one word come out of your mouth I will put the gun down.” I said sternly causing both of them to flinch.  
“Fuck You.” The girl spat.  
“Wrong answer.” I replied with a fuck ton of venom in my voice.  
“Sir, please wait a second. We get that Kelsey was rude, but we don’t mean any harm.” I pushed the gun up against her forehead. “God damn where is this guy’s girlfriend or sister or something?” U-Kwon came in with a concerned look on his face.  
“God dammit Ji! Put the gun down.” he said as he walked toward me. I shook my head and he looked at me with annoyance. “Don’t make me do it.” He threatened, but I didn’t care if he did. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Laying his head on my shoulder. “Are you going to put it down now?” I lightly shook my head so I didn’t head-butt him, “Jagiya please put the gun down…” he whined and lightly kissed my neck. I sighed and slowly brought the gun down. Both of the girls looked about as shocked as if they walked in on their crush in bed with another man. I guess they kind of did.   
I turned around to face U-Kwon, “You might actually end up killing me one of these days.” I gave him a quick peck and turned back to the girls. “You guys have a choice, you can come with us back to our base or we’ll leave you here. Your choice, but I highly suggest the first one.”  
“We’ll go with you guys, is it just you two or are there more of you?” The polite one spoke after a second.  
“We have eight with us and more back at our base.” I stated bluntly. As we were about to exit I heard Taeyang scolding someone about how stupid they were and how they could have gotten killed. We walked out just in time to see Iseul standing with her arms crossed in front of T.O.P.  
“I want to see Zico oppa!” she yelled at him. One of the girls squealed about how lucky this ‘Zico’ was to have such a cute sister, and how she hoped he was cute. Iseul’s head whipped around so she was looking at the two girls, U-Kwon, and me. Her frown immediately turned into a smile. “Zico oppa! U-Kwon oppa!” she ran towards me and I bent down to pick her up, she jumped into my arms almost knocking me over. “Zico oppa, you left without saying goodbye!” she whined and I stood up.  
“I’m sorry; I didn’t think you would want me to wake you up. We all know how you react when woken up early. But that doesn’t mean you can follow us outside of the gates. It’s dangerous, I just got you back and I don’t want to lose you again.” I said while hugging her tightly. I heard more squeals from behind me, this is going to get really annoying really quick.  
“Oh wait, we almost forgot about the others!” the girl named Kelsey yelled all of a sudden. We got to the group and before anyone of us could speak Eun screeched from Dino’s back causing him to almost drop her.   
“Eun! Don’t do that!” he scolded and put her down.   
“Oh my god! Kelsey! Lacey!” she ran towards the girls who met her half way with a group hug. “I’m so glad you guys are alive!” everyone looked at her like she had grown an extra head because she was normally so quiet. She looked at us confused but then after a second something clicked in her brain. “Oh right, this is T.O.P oppa, Sehun oppa, Taeyang oppa, G-Dragon oppa, Daesung oppa, Suga oppa, Dino oppa, U-Kwon oppa, I think you already met my brother Zico oppa, and last but certainly not least my little sister Iseul.” She pointed at us when she said our names and everyone waved at them but me.   
“Yeah we met your brother… He put a gun to my head.” Kelsey said to Eun.   
“He did what!?” she wailed. “Zico oppa! Why would you do that?” she asked me and all I wanted to do was pull my gun on her too. U-Kwon could tell that I was about to do just that so he reached into the front of my waistband and grabbed my gun.   
“For the same reason I put one to your head, not only was I suspicious but she was being rude and annoying.” I stated bluntly causing her friends to gasp.  
“But you wouldn’t have shot me, you might have shot them.”  
I was so fed up with all of this bull shit, since U-Kwon took my gun I quickly reached into his waist band and grabbed his. I immediately put it to Eun-Byeols’s head causing everyone to take a step forward to but nothing more. “Don’t test me, you may be my sister but you give me a reason and I will blow your brain out.” I then lowered the gun and turned around, “Here, can I have mine back now? It’s my favorite pistol.” I asked while holding out the gun I took from U-Kwon. He handed me mine and we both put them away, he was about to turn around but I quickly grabbed him and kissed him. It wasn’t a long kiss, it was short and loving but that made it all the better. “Okay, you girls said there were others. Let’s go before it gets dark.”  
“Okay follow us.” Lacey said motioning for us to follow. After about ten minutes of walking we made it to where their friends were apparently hiding. “We’re back, we brought new people too.” After she said this the door opened and Dino ran towards the person who had opened it.  
“Oh my god Woozi!” he yelled barreling into him at full speed.  
“Dino? God damn man, you hit like a fucking full back.” Woozi said and laughed.   
“Is it just you or…” he didn’t get to finish his sentence because eleven other guys came barreling out and slammed into him knocking him over. “Oh shit guys! It’s good to see you!”  
“Okay, sorry to break up the reunion but we got Scream Makers coming our way.” Sehun said making all of the people, other than our group of nine, including Iseul; slowly back into the hideout that they had made.  
Dino walked up next to me in the front, “Dino!” one of the boys called, “What are you doing you’ll get killed!”  
“Don’t worry. We do this all the time.” I mean he’s not wrong but he never stands towards the front with me.  
“You gonna walk up there with me or stay here?” I asked him in a calm voice, he looked at me and nodded.  
“I’ll go with you.” He said confidently.  
“Okay then. We’ll be back. Hopefully.” I said to the rest of the group. We started walking toward where the Scream Makers had stopped and were waiting for us to do something “Make sure you’re ready to shoot.” He nodded and cocked his gun. We walked directly up to them and they looked surprised that it wasn’t just me this time. “What do you want?” I asked harshly.  
“You guys don’t know when to stop do you?” it asked and I just smirked. “I’ll take that as you agree with me. We just want you guys to be obliterated, it’s time for your species to die off and our species to grow and prosper. We are here to re-cultivate the planet.” As it spoke all I could feel was anger, they wanted to exterminate us, to take our home and destroy it. Our planet, our lives, the things that we built and made possible.   
“No.” it looked at me like I was medusa, “We will not give up, we won’t let you take away our home. Everything we built, if you think we’re going to give up without a fight you’re crazy.” With that I started walking backwards. Dino cautiously followed my every step. “If you don’t mind, we’ll be leaving now. Wouldn’t want to be late for dinner would we.” I did a very sarcastic and disrespectful bow then turned and walked away. We were almost to the rest of the group when one of the Scream Makers cried out. Dino screamed shortly after, I turned around and saw one of them pull a sword out of his right shoulder. He didn’t fall but the color drained from his face and his white shirt became red. It seemed like the color of Death. But Death wouldn’t use red as its color. Death would go with the color of darkness and hostility. In a moment I had whipped around and shot every single one of those fuckers in the eyes, not missing even one shot. I had always thought of Dino like the little brother I had never had, I wasn’t controlling but I would scold him if needed. After I shot the Scream Makers, nobody moved. It felt like hours, but it was only a minute or so. I moved toward Dino quickly, since nobody else had moved and I didn’t have a cloth in my possession, I ripped off my shirt and used it to bind the wound. We still had to walk back and he was barely standing as it is, I’m actually not sure how he’s still standing. “Dino, you have to stay conscious, if you don’t you will die.” He nodded and I lifted him up bridal style. “We need to move now!” I yelled and everyone followed. I didn’t care about the blood splattered on my face from the Scream Maker that shoved the sword through Dino’s shoulder. We needed to get back to the base. There will probably be retaliation for the Scream Makers I killed but at this point I didn’t care. We walk for about a half an hour, all of our radios start going off. There was a child, possible Scream Maker, requesting to see Dino. We were almost there by the time the message was fully transmitted, we stopped at the gate and when people see me with Dino the all started whispering. We walked right past the little kid that was waiting for us to return. I took Dino directly to the hospital.

*Woozi’s P.O.V*

“Samuel, we thought you left.” I called to the child who was standing in the middle of a ring of guns. He didn’t look like he even cared. That’s probably why they thought he was a ‘Scream Maker’.  
“I did, I took a boat to America. That was a fucking long ass trip. But I came back I have to talk to Dino, like right now.” Samuel turns around and the guards almost shot him he walks towards me. And as soon as we’re close enough I pull him into a bone crushing hug. “I didn’t realize you guys missed me so much.” He said and hugged me back. At that moment an older lady walked through the crowd. We both turned towards her and bowed. She looked almost shocked, “Oh Mrs. Woo, I didn’t know you were here.”  
“Yeah, I came here to find my son. I’m just glad I found him. He wasn’t as glad as I was though. How are your parents? They went to America with you didn’t they?” she asked casually. As if it was the most normal conversation to have with a 13 year old.  
“Yeah, they’re back in America. They don’t know I’m here. I just had to leave, they were just going to send a letter but I couldn’t let them do that. It’s not something you can put in a letter and call it good.”   
“Oh… I’m sorry. That’s not good news.” She responded to his heartbreaking story

 

*Zico’s P.O.V*  
I walk out to the courtyard and see the kid talking to none other than my mom. I don’t even care; I walk toward the group that’s around the boy. This group consists of Sehun, T.O.P, U-Kwon, all of the new boys that we found today, and Taeyang. I stand by Taeyang who is standing back from the main circle. He is also by U-Kwon who seems completely oblivious to my presents right now, I catch a little of what my mom is saying to the boy. There is one thing that catches my attention, she’s boasting about how sweet and innocent I am. Basically it’s like she didn’t have me point a gun at her head. Maybe I should step in. I look at Tae, “Should I correct her?” I ask him while crossing my arms. He nods quickly telling me I definitely should. I turn back toward the group and clear my throat loud enough so that everyone hears it. Everyone turns their head toward me.   
“Oh! There he is, that’s my son that I was telling you about.” She tells the boy and he just nods.  
“Wait,” The boy with the pink hair, I think his name was Woozi, spoke up. “This is the ‘innocent, perfect little boy’ that you were talking about?” he asks and she nods hesitantly. “This guy shot about 20 Scream makers directly in the eye in less than a minute; I think he may be a little less innocent than you believe.”  
“He did what?” she seemed surprised.   
“Oh, don’t seem so surprised. Aren’t I the one who put a gun to your head? Do you remember that?” I asked the last question while furrowing my eyebrows.  
“Oh, never mind that. The real question is, have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?” she asked as if I didn’t have U-Kwon.  
“Yeah, I did that three years ago.” I said furious that she would say something like that. I walked up beside U-Kwon putting my arm around him to show that he was the one I was talking about.  
Everyone else seemed to get it but she apparently didn’t, “Where is she then, I only ever see you with him.” She said hopefully. Basically she’s dumber than a post.  
“Are you serious? Do I have to spell it out for you?” I asked and she gave me a very confused look. “He” I point at U-Kwon, “Is my boyfriend.” I say in a very angered tone hoping to get it through her very thick skull. She just breaks out laughing.  
“No seriously Zico, where is she?” she asks in between laughs.  
“Do you need me to demonstrate to you that U-Kwon is my boyfriend?” she stares at me with a look of utter confusion, almost like she doesn’t understand the question. “Fine.” I turn towards U-Kwon who looks even more concerned about what I’m going to do. I grab his waist and lift him up; he wraps his legs around me and leans down a little so our faces are within centimeters of each other. I close the space between our lips causing him to tangle his hands in my hair. I hear a couple people mutter things like: “Damn”, “That’s hot”, and my personal favorite “They showed her.” After what felt like forever I pulled away for breath.  
“Can you put me down now?” he asked while trying to catch his breath.  
“But what if I don’t want to?” I whined and he gave me a death glare.  
“Jagiya please put me down. There are other people present, which include some children.” I whine because I don’t want to, but I let him down. He goes to turn around to face the rest of the group but I stop him and give him one last kiss on the lips. We both turn towards the group who are staring at us wide-eyed.  
“Did that get it through your thick skull?” She nodded frantically and looked utterly humiliated. “Good.” I retorted harshly. “Now what else do we have today?” I asked as if nothing happened.   
“Nothing, you guys can go home. Just don’t scar your children.” T.O.P said with a smirk  
“No promises… Taeyang! Let’s go!” I ordered and grabbed his and U-Kwon’s hands. I could hear people whispering about a fucking love triangle… I wouldn’t touch Taeyang like that with a nine foot poll. People probably took my comment to T.O.P as a comment about sex, then I grabbed both him and U-Kwon and now I’m pretty sure their all fangirling about a love triangle. We were about to walk away, still holding hands, but Iseul came running up to U-kwon and almost tackled him. You’d think that a six year old wouldn’t be able to take down a 5’9 grown ass 23 year old man, if you thought that you would be wrong.   
“Where are you guys going?” she asked with a small pout that made all three of us smile.  
“We’re going home, are you going to join?” he asked sweetly and lifted her up with one arm because he didn’t want to let go of my hand. My guess would be that he’s still sore because he groaned as he did that simple action. I still feel bad about that. She nodded quickly and buried her head in his neck. We walked towards our room with Taeyang still being pulled by me. We got to the room and I remembered that we should have someone else with us too.   
“Hey Tae, where’s Jiyong?” I asked because I had a plan.  
“Probably out in the courtyard with Sol… Why?”  
“I’ll be back. I’m going to go kidnap your family.” I said like it was the most normal thing to say. He just nodded and continued to play with Iseul and her toys. I walked back down to the courtyard and searched for Sol, I need her help with my plan. Soon I spotted her running around and Jiyong standing near reading a book. She saw me and almost screamed my name but I put my index finger on my mouth telling her to be quiet, I then motioned for her to come over to me. I knelt down so I was closer to her height, “I need your help, you need to follow me. We’re going to kidnap Jiyong. Oppa, okay?” she nodded and was fully prepared to follow me. I looked back over to Jiyong and he was still reading. He hadn’t even noticed that his child had wondered off. “Okay, just stay quiet and stay close.” She nodded again and the plan was in motion. I walked up behind Jiyong and grabbed him by his waist, hoisting him into the air, spinning him around and throwing him over my shoulder. He screamed out in surprise causing a lot of people to look towards us, some had seen me sneaking up on him so they weren’t even surprised by his scream.   
“Zico! Put me down now!” he yelled out and some people looked at us like we were fighting over a penny. I walked back to my room with Jiyong still over my shoulder and Sol following closely behind. When we got there I opened the door with my free hand and let Sol go first, she immediately ran to Taeyang and hugged him while laughing her ass off. I walked in and closed the door behind me, I then put Jiyong down and he gave me an annoyed look. “Why did you have to throw me over your shoulder after scaring the living daylights out of me?”  
“Well first of all, it was fun. Second of all, it was hilarious. Third of all, you scared almost everyone in the courtyard with your scream, and that was just great.” I broke out laughing after the third one, I just couldn’t handle the fact that he screamed so loud I’m pretty sure people in America could hear him. On a different note, I really envy the people in America because they don’t have Scream Makers. They don’t know about what’s going on here, they just think that Europe and Asia went dark. None of them can get here and we can only get there by cargo ships. If they only knew, they would be astonished. Back to the matter at hand, “The reason you three are here is because we’re having a family game night because why not, y’all are family. So you are required to join.” They nodded and we got out games and played until everyone was tired. It was so much fun, we should do this more often. Tomorrow will be a very long day, a group of people are going to the harbor to secure it and make it so we can use it as we please. But for tonight I’m going to enjoy the company of my family.

*Dino’s P.O.V*  
I opened my eyes to a blinding white light. I had to wait until my vision adjusted to see where I was. I noticed that I was in a hospital room. I also noticed that I wasn’t alone, I saw Eun lying on a couch on the other side of the room. She was staring at the celling completely oblivious to me being awake. I saw a tear run down the side of her face. I was about to say something but the door to my room opened and one of her friends walked in. “Eun, you need to eat something. He will wake up soon and I don’t think he would approve of you refusing to eat.” She looked my way and almost had a heart attack. I put a finger to my mouth to tell her not to say anything about me being awake.  
“I won’t eat until I make sure he’s okay. I will eat when he wakes up.” She stated and seemed very adamant about it. So I decided to speak up.  
“Then you might want to eat.” Her head whipped to the side and I couldn’t help but smile. She ran over to me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I didn’t mind the pain because she seemed so happy that I’m okay.  
“Oh my god! Dino are you okay?” She rapidly asked as she pulled away just enough to look me in the eyes.  
“Don’t worry, this is nothing.” I said nonchalantly and she looked at me like I was crazy.  
“Okay, if it was nothing…” She smacked me upside the head, “you’re so stupid! Why would you go up there with him?” I just sat there and took it; I didn’t answer her because it would be very awkward and kind of difficult to explain that I did it to impress her. She gave me a look of annoyance and I felt bad but I couldn’t hold back my laughter. I was laughing because she was so serious. I’ve been shot right next to my heart. Getting stabbed in my right shoulder isn’t all that bad. “Why are you laughing?” she asked nervously causing me to laugh harder.  
“You’re so serious. It’s actually quite amusing.” Her face turned into a scowl and I laughed harder. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. It’s not even the worst injury I’ve had. Did you already forget that I was shot?”   
“Well thanks for reminding me that I need to smack my brother, but you’re sure you’re fine?” She asked and looked me up and down. I felt very self-conscious all of a sudden, it was probably because I was shirtless and she was full on gawking at me.   
“I’m sure. Are you done staring or…?” Her cheeks turned a very bright shade of pink.  
“Oh shut up, I have already told you I think you look good without a shirt. It’s nothing new.” She stated confidently causing her friend, who I didn’t even realize was standing there, to laugh. “You got something to say Kelsey?” she asked her friend in an irritated but playful tone.   
“Just that you two should just kiss already.” Kelsey replied with a small smirk. She didn’t seem to actually believe that we would ever actually kiss. The funny part is that we already have.   
Eun turned towards me, “I guess we should listen to the girl shouldn’t we?” I nodded then lead forward and brought my hands up to her face, pulling her into a kiss. After a second we pulled apart and I rested my forehead on hers. We sat like that for what felt like hours, it was probably only minutes, until we heard someone clear their throat. We both pulled apart and turned our heads toward the door where not only Kelsey was standing but also Zico and U-Kwon. I could have sworn I heard Eun swear under her breath, almost as if she thought Zico would be upset with her for being with someone. But he probably couldn’t care less.  
“Do you want us to come back later?” Zico asked impatiently and crossed his arms.  
“No, its fine. What’s up?” I ask because they probably wouldn’t come here for nothing.  
“First of all, how do you feel?” Zico caught me off guard with this question because he doesn’t normally care.  
“I’m fine, just a little scratch.” I said because I didn’t want to seem weak. Whether or not he believed it, I don’t know.  
“Okay then… What the hell were you thinking!?” U-Kwon yells a me, I think he did the same to Zico because he flinched and he never flinches.  
“I wasn’t thinking…”I basically whisper.

*Zico’s P.O.V*  
Of fucking course he wasn’t thinking. He was trying to impress a girl, he didn’t learn from the last time this kind of thing happened. The situation last time wasn’t like this though, last time it was stupid teenagers who didn’t want to follow any rules so they got guns and shot at our base and ended up shooting Dino. This time it’s a plague on this land that has the goal to kill all of us off. U-Kwon speaks up from beside me pulling me out of my thoughts. “You weren’t thinking…” He scoffed, “What were you thinking about then? Because you have to had some thoughts going through your head.” He gave me this lecture too. I don’t want to step in but I don’t think this is the time or the place for this. I mean just for the record I love when U-Kwon goes into mother mode but Dino probably doesn’t.  
“Babe…” I say quietly so I don’t upset him, but it doesn’t work.  
“Don’t even Zico; I will deal with you in a second.” I put my hands up in surrender and take a few steps backward. He’s about to say something else to Dino but Eun-Byeol stops him.  
“Don’t you dare talk to my brother like that! He has done nothing but take care of you and love you unconditionally! Then you go and treat him like this! How selfish and uncaring are you!?” I normally wouldn’t intervene with people arguing but nobody talks to him like that.   
“Eun-Byeol! If you talk to him like that ever again I will not waste a second in throwing you outside the gate to the Scream Makers! I don’t care what he says or does, he is still my jagiya and you will not treat him like that!” I yelled at her and she seemed taken back. I don’t care if he’s punching me; nobody and I mean nobody can talk to him like that without me doing something about it.  
“Zico, what the hell are you saying? He has no right to say that to you. He isn’t a good boyfriend or person for that matter. No wonder you tried to kill yourself.” I swear this child is aiming to get killed.  
“Okay, first of all he can say that to me if he wants. It doesn’t make me love him any less. Second of all you are the reason that I tried to kill myself, it wasn’t him. I got a letter about how you died because of me and that I have failed everyone I love. He is the reason I’m alive. And what about him being a bad person? How is this fucking angel a bad person?” I responded with as much anger as I could. I could tell that U-Kwon was upset by her words and that was pissing me off more.  
“He broke my fucking heart! Do you not remember that?” She spat, I’m actually glad that she brought this up. It was bound to come up at some point.  
“How is that his fault? Do you know why he broke up with you?” She just shook her head tears brimming in her eyes. “Don’t jump to conclusions when you don’t even know why.”  
“Fine! Then tell me, why did he break up with me? Why did he break my heart?”  
“Can I tell her babe?” I asked U-Kwon in a soft voice because I needed him to know that I wasn’t upset with him in the slightest. He nodded slowly and I turned my attention back to my sister who looked upset but very impatient. “Sweetheart, it has nothing to do with you. He just doesn’t swing that way, he prefers people like me…” She gives me a confused look, “You are as oblivious as our mom. He’s gay, nothing more to it.” She chokes on her own spit and I almost die laughing. U-Kwon is trying his hardest to not laugh because she looks so stupid. I walk over to him and put my arm around his shoulder. “It’s almost midnight, we should go home to our kids, and Iseul probably wants you to tuck her in.” I tell U-Kwon.  
“Okay, but neither you or Dino are off the hook for this.” He states firmly and I nod. We head off toward our room without anyone noticing we left. They were too busy trying to get Eun to stop coughing, not that I’m complaining. We make it back to our room to see Jr. trying to get Iseul to sleep. Unlike Iseul, Ja-Gyeong is sleeping calmly on his bed. She sees us and immediately runs and jumps into U-Kwon’s arms.   
“Oppa! You’re back, can you tuck me into bed?” she asks sweetly and he nods. I say goodbye to Jiyong and he leaves to go home to his family. I get into some sweats and lay in bed waiting for U-Kwon to return. After a few minutes he comes in and changes.   
“I’m sorry babe…” I say when he lays down next to me.  
“Its fine, you made up for it by defending me. Just please don’t ever do that again, if anyone’s going with you it’s going to be me.”  
“Okay, I can deal with that. Just don’t be mad at me like that, I felt like a kid who got grounded for staying out too late. I don’t like that feeling.” I replied.  
“Okay, deal. Goodnight jagiya, I love you.”  
“Goodnight babe, I love you more than words could ever describe.” With this we both closed our eyes and went to sleep. I don’t care what happens in the future as long as I’m with him, I’ll be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

-Time Skip-  
(!!SMUT WARNING!!)  
* Zico’s P.O.V*  
The next few days were very boring; aside from Iseul wanting to learn to shoot we just sat and did nothing. Today is a lot different, I have a fuck ton of paperwork to do. I don’t know why it came to me but I assume that T.O.P sent them to me. It doesn’t help that I’m still getting punished for letting Dino go with me; it went from getting hit upside the head every time I saw U-Kwon to him being a god damn tease. He is currently sitting on my desk sucking on a popsicle; it sounds innocent but trust me it’s as far from it as you can get. I can’t handle this anymore. I stood up and stood in front of him, he looked shocked but that quickly turned into a smirk. He pulled me closer to him by wrapping his legs around me. I placed my hands firmly on his waist causing him to squeak in surprise. He then proceeded to continue sucking on the fucking popsicle; even more sexually than before. “Why are you doing this to me? I have a lot of shit to do and you’re really not helping.” I say keeping my voice calm so he doesn’t think I’m mad.  
“What are you talking about? I’m just eating a popsicle while sitting on your desk.” He said innocently then smirked.  
“Well in that case I might have to steal your popsicle. I might actually get work done then.” He just pulled my hips closer and started lightly grinding against them.   
“But JiHo… I want to play.” He said and wrapped his arms around my neck. I heard some commotion outside and I’m pretty sure that he heard it too because he glanced at the door quickly before turning back to me. “Play with me.” He pulled me closer but stopped with our lips barely apart. I wasted no time closing that gap. His hands trailed up and down my stomach and back, they stopped at the hem and he tugged up getting me to take off my shirt, he then took off his own shirt. I trailed kisses down his jawline to his neck and started sucking lightly causing him to moan. The door flung open and I heard a few curses and then I heard a screech. I made no attempt at stopping, this is my office and I can do whatever the fuck I want. I hear a couple more girly voices coming into the office and some mumbled words.   
“Eun, what are you screeching about?” I think it was Kelsey asked. “Oh, well that’s hot.” U-Kwon scoffed and I decided to put of a show. I sucked harder on a more sensitive part of his neck causing him to moan loudly and grind against me.   
“Zico…” he half moaned half said. I just hummed against his collarbone causing him to moan again from the vibration. “You have visitors.” He replied barely stifling a moan.  
I pulled away briefly and glanced at the girls standing there with their mouths open from shock, “You can deal with them.” I went back to sucking on various parts of his neck as he was grinding on me.   
“What do you…” He moaned, “Need?” he finished trying not to moan.  
They stayed silent for a minute before replying, “Well I have a question for Zico oppa, so if you would kindly stop for a second.” Eun-Byeol replied snippily, she probably hasn’t gotten over the fact that I chose him over her and I always will.  
“No.” That was all I said, but you’d swear I had started world war three. I could hear her friends trying to calm her down and I wanted to make the situation more entertaining. I lifted U-Kwon up and turned us around so I was leaning against my desk with his legs still wrapped around me. He squeaked when I did this causing the girls to turn their attention back to us. I worked my way back up to his lips but stopped at the corner of his mouth, I pulled away only to press a small peck on the tip of his nose. I heard a bunch of girly comments but chose to ignore them; I then resumed our make-out session. U-Kwon was grinding on me before but not like this, now he’s grinding like he was in desperate need for sex.   
“Zico oppa, stop!” Eun yelled, I went to reach for my gun but it was taken out of my reach by none other than U-Kwon. He then pulled out of the kiss and turned his head toward the girls, although we weren’t kissing he continued to grind on me causing me to moan every once in a while.  
He aimed the gun at Eun, “What the fuck do you need!? Can’t you see I’m trying to fuck my boyfriend here!? God damn!” The other girls mumbled stuff about that being hot as shit, I actually have to agree with them on that. I noticed that with how he was turned the side of his neck that I hadn’t sucked on yet was exposed so instead of paying any attention to the conversation I started sucking on his collarbone. As soon as I started sucking he moaned especially loud. Where the hell is Taeyang when I actually need him? His office is right next door to mine so I don’t understand how he could be oblivious to this.   
“I need to know when you guys are going out for another supply run.” Eun stated nervously.   
“Seriously! That couldn’t have waited till tomorrow!? You had to interrupt us just to know when the next supply run is… you could’ve just asked T.O.P or Taeyang!”  
“Well, we tried to ask Taeyang… He was further into it than you guys.” Lacey, at least I think it was Lacey, stated. But I guess it makes sense that he didn’t come over here.  
“Well get the hell out or stay and watch; I don’t actually care. Just let us have sex! Jesus!” U-Kwon yelled at them. I looked up to see if they had left and saw them standing there with their jaws hanging. U-Kwon turned back to me and murmured an ‘I warned them’ before resuming our previous make-out session. He brought his hand down to my belt but stopped when he heard Lacey, Kelsey and Eun making a bet.  
“10,000 won says that U-Kwon’s to prude to do anything but kiss him.” Eun said and Kelsey and Lacey completely agreed so there wouldn’t have been anyone to pay them if it came true. To make it fun Kelsey and Lacey said that he would do more than kiss him.  
“Let the show begin.” U-Kwon whispered in my ear then nibbled on my ear lobe. He undid my belt then pulled it out throwing it in the direction of the girls causing them to squeal in surprise. He then proceeded to unbutton and unzip my pants. He pushed us up from the desk so my pants would fall and he tugged down my underwear too. He then unwrapped himself from me and strip himself of his pants and underwear also. He jumped back up and wrapped his legs around me again. We started kissing again and he resumed grinding himself against my erection causing me to moan. After a few minutes of that I heard the door close and we were finally alone. “Finally. Now you can fuck me.” He said seductively and I needed nothing more. I turned us around and laid him on his back, I then grabbed the lube from my desk drawer and coated three of my fingers. I decided to tease him a little because he has been teasing me. I ran one of my fingers along his rim making him impatient, he whined and pushed down on my finger. I pushed my finger in and he let out a needy whine wanting more. I added another finger and begin scissoring my fingers inside of him to stretch him. I tried different angles to find that bundle of nerves that will drive him insane, after a few tries I found it and he moans very loudly as I finger into it. I add the last finger to make sure he’s stretched and make sure to hit his prostate every time causing him to scream in pleasure. I pull my fingers out and he whines at the loss, I coat my dick in lube and position it at his entrance. He’s practically begging for me to just slam into him, but instead of granting his wish I slowly push into him. I let him adjust before moving so I don’t hurt him, when he gives me the okay to move I pull back slowly and slam into him only to pull back slowly again just to tease him. “Faster Zico!” He yells. I oblige and slam into him over and over again picking up my pace as I go. His moans are almost constant and I can feel him tighten around me and I know he’s close to his climax. I grab his cock and start pumping in time with my thrusts, soon after he cums onto my hand and his stomach and I cum soon after. I grab a tissue and clean us both up before picking him up then sitting back in my chair and setting him in my lap. We sit and cuddle for what feels like hours. He must have fallen asleep while we were cuddling because he is out like a light. I get him dressed then set him in my chair and get dressed myself. I then pick him and carry him back to our room so we can sleep properly. I barely got into the room and closed the door when not only did Iseul come running in loudly but someone knocked on the door. I quickly shushed her; I laid U-Kwon on the bed softly pulling the blankets over him so he wasn’t cold. He stirred a little at the change but quickly snuggled into the blankets whining a little in his sleep making even cuter. I then placed Iseul on my hip and grabbed my glasses; I then went to open the door not even caring about my appearance. When I opened the door I was surprised to see my mother. “What do you want?” I asked a little harsher than I had originally planned on but I went with it.  
“I came to see how you managed to scar your sister; she came back to our room and stared at the ceiling for an hour. Then when I asked her about it all she could say was ‘Zico’, so what did you do?” she asked smiling and trying not to giggle. Iseul on the other hand started giggling profusely. I glanced at Iseul then back at my mom.   
“It’s not my fault she came into my office without knocking. Everyone knows that you should really knock.” I replied. She was about to reply but was cut off my U-Kwon groaning in pain. “Come on in.” I said as I walked back into the room and over to U-Kwon. I set Iseul down and bent down in front of U-Kwon who was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands on his head. Not caring that my mom was in the room I asked him “You okay babe? Did I hurt you?” I didn’t even think that she might take that the wrong way. I was just concerned that he was in too much pain.  
“No, you just fucked my brains out.” We heard a burst of laughter. It sounded like a dolphin so I broke out laughing also and U-Kwon looked confused but also embarrassed because he said that in front of my mom, it probably didn’t help that we were laughing about it.  
“Well I think you have your answer, tell her that she wouldn’t be scarred if she hadn’t stayed and watched. We gave her the option, it’s her fault not mine.” I said and broke out laughing. Realization passed over U-Kwon’s face and he also started laughing causing everyone else to start laughing again. Once the laughter died down my mom left and Iseul trotted over too us, she looked at us with the most innocent look.  
“Oppa, what does fuck mean?” Me and U-Kwon looked at each other and broke out laughing. “What?” she asked with a pout.  
“Sweetie, it can mean many things but it can only be used by adults. So don’t use again, okay?” U-Kwon replied and she nodded.   
“Is it a bad word?” she asked.  
“Yeah, I guess it is.”  
“Okay… Can we go play outside?” She asks hopefully and I nod, I just hope she doesn’t want to go to the peer. I mean it’s kind of safe… In the aspect that the scream makers don’t go there but it isn’t structurally sound. “Yay! Can we go to the beach?” I mean, it’s not the peer so I guess it can’t hurt.  
U-Kwon looks at me expectantly, “I guess.” I say and Iseul jumps up and down shouting thank you. “Okay, calm down. We’ll go after me and U-Kwon oppa take a shower, so you go get dressed while we do that.” She nods and runs off to her room. I grab U-Kwon’s hand and drag him to the shower. After we’re done we walk out and see Iseul waiting impatiently on our bed. I grab three hoodies, two are mine and one is Iseul’s. I hand Iseul hers then hand one of mine to U-Kwon. He graciously accepts it and pulls it over his head; I also give U-Kwon a face mask for if he gets cold. I would give one to Iseul but she would only refuse it. I go to the bathroom to put my contacts in because I don’t really want to wear my glasses. They make me look to innocent, it doesn’t work for me and nobody except my family and really close friends have seen me in them. But of course my luck is nonexistent because they aren’t on the counter, their probably in the bag that I loaned Sehun but I decided to ask U-Kwon. “Hey babe, have you seen my contacts?” I ask leaning on the bathroom doorway.   
“Weren’t they in your black bag…that you loaned to Sehun, Sehun has them.” I just nod and put my glasses back on, I also grab my gun just in case someone wants to comment on them. It’s also for if we see a Scream Maker.  
“Okay, let’s go.” Walking to the door and opening; motioning for them to go ahead of me. Iseul grabs U-Kwon’s hand and pulls him out the door, as they pass U-Kwon grabs my free hand slowing Iseul down. I lock the door and we start our journey to the beach, it’s not like it’s the longest walk but it does take a good 15 minutes.   
We walk into the courtyard and people turn their attention to us when Iseul yells, “Zico oppa, you’re so slow!” U-Kwon chuckles and I can’t help the smile that forms on my lips.   
“You’re just going too fast!” I whine at her like a five year old, the people who were looking at Iseul not turned their attention to me and started whispering about my glasses. I may be an asshole but I did expect some things to be said about my glasses.   
“Oppa, we need to hurry!” she whines and I signal for the guards to open the gate. They look confused and one of them throws their AK-47 to me for more protection, I silently thank them and speed up my pace so I’m not being dragged.   
When we get to the beach Iseul runs towards the water and U-Kwon shouts for her to be careful. I stand with the gun balanced on my hip while Iseul runs around and U-Kwon sits and keeps an eye on her. I notice a ship off in the distance; it’s a little concerning because ships and boats don’t normally come this close to land but I decide to ignore it and enjoy this time with my family.  
After about a half an hour of having my head on a swivel I turn away from Iseul and U-Kwon, I look towards camp and see nothing but decide to stand here with the gun balanced on my hip pointing to the sky. I stand like this for about 5 minutes before I hear Iseul scream for me. “Zico oppa!” I immediately turn and see a man holding a camera and a woman shoving a microphone in her face. U-Kwon is making his way towards the scene and I fast walk to catch up to him. But before I do Iseul sees U-Kwon and immediately runs to him hugging his legs.   
“What happened Iseul?” He asks sweetly. I walk towards them still holding the gun. Right before I reach them one of the reporters yells in English for them to watch out. U-Kwon looks at the reporter and then follows where she is pointing towards me, he laughs and squats down so he’s at Iseul’s level. He then points towards me, she smiles then runs to me jumping into my arms. I place her on my hip and walk to U-Kwon, I take a glance at the reporter who yelled and she stands there completely shocked. As I get to U-Kwon I sling the gun over my shoulder and wrap my arm around him.  
“Oppa, they were asking me questions and I could only understand some of them. I didn’t answer though because I don’t know how to say it in English and they’re strangers.” She says and snuggles into my neck. The reporters start making their way towards us, I pull U-Kwon into my side more and Iseul snuggles closer.  
“Excuse me sir, do you speak English?” the female asks.   
“Yeah, what are you doing here? This is a restricted area last time I checked, you should be back in America.” I said rudely but I didn’t care.  
“We are here doing a story about the black out. We just want to know if you have figured out what caused it.” She states causing me to scoff. Before I can reply we hear a screech, I hand Iseul to U-Kwon and turn around only to see a Scream Maker finish transforming into a Human look alike.   
“God dammit, can we not have one day?” I turn towards the reporter who’s filming this, “You should turn off your camera, this isn’t something that people in America, or anywhere for that matter, should see.” The reporter pretends to turn off the camera but I know he didn’t because the red light saying the camera is still recording is still blinking. “Suit yourself.” I turn back around and aim my gun at the Scream Maker causing the reporters to gasp and Iseul to cover her eyes. “What do you want?” I yell at it.  
“Just revenge for killing my entire mother fucking family!” It yells back and I see that it’s alone and very young. It starts charging at us and Iseul screams, I immediately pull the trigger and it drops to the ground with blood pooling out of its head.   
The female reporter starts hyperventilating and mumbling about how I killed a kid. “Lady!” I yelled and her head snapped towards me. The fear was evident in her eyes, “You need to grasp the fact that I didn’t kill a kid, I killed an alien. There was no blackout, we got invaded by fucking aliens.” She took deep breaths and finally calmed herself after a few minutes.  
“Aliens, does that mean that all of the K-Pop stars are dead?” she asked suddenly concerned, it was probably because she was a fan.   
I looked at U-Kwon and he looked at me. We then started laughing hysterically because well, we are K-Pop idols. Not a lot of people know but, we were in a group called Block B. And Taeyang was in a group with T.O.P, Daesung, G-Dragon and one other guy, their group was called BigBang. “No, there are some still alive.” I responded finally catching my breath. She sighed loudly in relief.  
“That means that they could be around here! I could finally meet Block B and BigBang! That also means that Zico might be here and U-Kwon! My OTP might be together!” she squealed causing U-kwon and I to stop breathing for a second then start laughing harder than we did before. I was about to respond when the lady’s eyes got big and she took a step back. “Taeyang…” she mumbled. I turned around to see Taeyang walking with Sol and Jiyong causing me to laugh once again.   
“Hey Ji, I didn’t know you guys were coming down here.” He said as he walked up to us. “Who are these Americans and why are they here?” he whispered in my ear. The woman mumbled something along the lines of ‘You’re so lucky.’  
“They’re here trying to get information on the blackout, but I may have scarred them a little.” I said and pointed towards the dead Scream Maker. He walked over to the body and poked at the bullet hole in its eye causing Jiyong to make disgusted noises.  
“Nice shot man, there’s a reason we have you as the fucking leader.” He walked over to Jiyong and asked for a rag. I guess both of our boyfriends have the same idea about us always being bloody because they both just have rags for us to wipe the blood on.  
I glanced toward the lady who is too busy fangirling over Tae to realize that all of us are staring at her. When she finally notices she straitens herself up trying to act calm. Tae realizes why she’s freaking out and breaks out laughing causing Jin-young, U-Kwon, Sol, Iseul and me to laugh as well. The cameraman even started laughing, it was fucking amazing. I turn towards Tae and whisper “Wait until she realizes who I am, she was ranting about Block B and BigBang earlier.”  
“Really? I dare you to take off your mask and kiss U-Kwon’s forehead. And make sure she sees who you are, I want to see her reaction.” He replies and I laugh causing everyone’s attention to turn towards me. U-Kwon looks at me with a raised eyebrow; I take off my mask as I walk over to him. The female reporter screeches and just about faints. I stand beside him and place a tender kiss on his temple. I pull away and lean my head on his shoulder; he then rests his head on mine.   
The lady squeals, “OTP is dead but it’s too cute!” Taeyang laughs in the background.  
I whisper “When I finish my sentence pull your mask down.” to U-Kwon and he nods gently. “I don’t think your OTP’s dead.” U-Kwon pulls down his mask and she starts fangirling so hard, I think she almost forgot how to breathe.  
“Oh my lord! This is the best day of my life! Can I get a picture with you two and Taeyang?”  
“I’m down for pictures; do you want me to call the other BigBang members?” He asks and she nods quickly. He pulls out his radio but before he can do anything Daesung calls for me to come back to camp. “How about you guys just come with us and we’ll do pictures there?” The reporters nod again and we head back. I don’t think it sunk into the girl’s brain that one of her favorite idols shot something, but it will eventually.  
We get back to camp and I see my mom arguing with someone, I have no clue who the fuck it is but apparently the reporters do. “Oh my god, Dad!” the female yells and the man turns around. He then runs and bear hugs her causing her to squeal and yell “Dad, you’re embarrassing me!” he doesn’t seem to care and continues to hug her while I walk over to my mom who is now standing by Eun. U-Kwon joins me and when we get to them Eun turns bright red causing U-Kwon, my mom and me to break out laughing.   
I stop laughing after a while, “Why were you arguing with that man?” I ask my mom and she thinks for a second.   
“Well I guess he thought we kidnapped his daughter, I thought it was completely absurd because you wouldn’t kidnap anyone but of course he had a different idea.” She stated bluntly causing U-Kwon to snicker and Eun to roll her eyes. I smiled like a fucking psychopath but I still had to admire her undying thoughts about my innocence. I also had a plan.

*Daesung’s P.O.V*  
I can’t help but laugh at what Taeyang is telling me. I almost wish that I would have been on the beach, but then again I would have missed the argument about Zico kidnapping an American reporter. “Daesung!” Zico calls for me and not only do I turn around but the female reporters attention follows Zico and stops on me, her eyes grow wide and she stops paying attention to what her father is telling her. He snaps in her face and she turns back to actually listen. I turn my attention to Zico as he walks up to me, “I’m pretty sure that Tae told you everything so… I have a plan.” He states and I just quirk an eyebrow telling him to continue. “Her dad said that we must’ve kidnapped her, so you should go up and put your arm around her and say something then call her babe… I feel like it will be very shocking and funny to see her dad have a heart attack.” I smirk and agree to the plan but first I have to tell Jungkook so he doesn’t murder me or worse… break up with me. Zico walks back to his family and I look around to find Jungkook. When I finally spot him he’s talking to Jiyong and Taeyang, so I walk over and put my arm around him causing him to jump in surprise then snuggle into my side.   
“Hey babe, I need to talk to you for a second…” I say and we walk a little ways away from everybody. I then explain the plan to him and he doesn’t look happy about it but agrees anyway. From there our plan starts, I make my way over to the group surrounding the father scolding his daughter. Zico is also in this group and as soon as he sees me he smiles like he got a million dollars. I walk to the girls side and her father looks kind of shocked and stops talking to ask me who I am but before he does I speak to the girl who hasn’t noticed my presence, “Everything okay babe?” I ask fluently in English while throwing my arm around her shoulders. Her head snaps up and her eyes grow wide, her dad on the other hand looks furious.  
“Babe!? Why is he calling you babe!? Michaela you have a lot of explaining to do, first you come to Korea to find out about the blackout but fail to tell me you’re leaving, and then some random man puts his arm around your shoulder and calls you babe! You better have a good explanation for this!” her dad yells looking very angry.  
She turns her focus towards me again, “You see what you did Daesung? Are you happy with yourself?” she asks playfully. I guess she’s not mad, but I’m not taking the fall for this.  
“Hey, don’t blame me… Blame Zico, it was his idea.” I said and backed away to stand by a very angry looking Jungkook, I pull him in front of me and keep my arms around his waist and resting my chin on his shoulder. “I love you jagiya.” I whisper in his ear causing him to shiver slightly and smile widely.  
“I love you too, but I still hate that plan.” He replied sweetly with a hint of sass.  
“Oh don’t get all sassy with me, it wasn’t even my plan.” He turns his head enough to look at me and he just glares. I felt bad so I gave him a quick kiss causing him to smile again. He looks back at the girl, whose name I think is Michaela, we stand like this until Zico and U-Kwon walk up to us.   
“Hyung, that was awesome! I told you it would be hilarious.” He said and gave me a friendly smack on the back. Jungkook only glared at him and melted more into my embrace when I interlocked our fingers.  
“Yeah, it was. It was especially funny how she just became so flustered, I mean I figured she liked BigBang but I didn’t know how much until she stopped caring about what her dad was saying.” I said and Jungkook looked confused but must have decided not to ask. I see Michaela walking towards us while on the phone, I can tell she’s arguing with someone and she looks frustrated.

She walks up to us and tells the person on the other line to hold on, “Hey, I’m sorry to bother you guys more but my friend and sister don’t believe me that you guys are here. Would you mind saying hello to them?” She asks nervously, like we would actually say no to that.  
Zico and I look at each other then back at her, “Sure, put them on speaker.” She does as Zico told her and both of us greet them in Korean causing them to both stop whispering on the other line.  
“Um… Who is this?” One of the girls asks.  
“I’m Zico and I’m here with Daesung, U-Kwon, Jungkook and Michaela, we heard that you were picking on Michaela thinking that she was lying. Well I can tell you that she is most definitely not lying.” Zico replied and all we could her was some cussing and squeals. She took the phone off speaker and we could still hear both of them yell about how lucky she was, so I decided to make it better.   
“Hey Michaela, are we gonna do pictures or what?” I called to her as she started to walk away. She replied with a simple ‘yeah’ and her friends yelled again about how she better send them the pictures and that they would have a lot to talk about when they got home.  
After that we took a lot of pictures and she immediately sent them on her phone, I’m still not sure how she did but I guess it’s because she’s on an American network. Then she and her father left along with the cameraman who I found out was her brother, me and Jungkook then went to bed because he was basically falling over.

 

*Jaehyo’s P.O.V*  
I’m so late; I hope I can get through traffic. I have new student today and I’m supposed to be there to show her around. God its times like these when I wish B was still here. I finally arrive at the school less than 30 seconds before I needed to be here. I see the new girl waiting patiently for me to arrive, I approach her and before I can greet her she looks up and her eyes widen. I’m very confused because most people don’t act like this when they meet someone… Right? I’m not just crazy am I? She stands, “Jaehyo…?” I’m a bit taken back because no one has called me that in over three years.  
“I mostly go by Jaden now but yeah… I’m Jaehyo.” I said trying not to be a little creeped out. That must’ve been why she looked at me like she’d seen a ghost, she was probably a fan before everything happened. She then started ranting to herself about how it made so much more sense and how that was why I wasn’t with Zico and U-Kwon. My heart stopped when she said their names, I thought they were dead to. “Just to clarify, you said Zico and U-Kwon right?” I asked almost scared that the answer would be no.   
She looked surprised then realized something, “Yeah, I just got back from Korea and I saw them. It was quite the experience, definitely didn’t expect to see Zico shoot someone… or something.” She said quickly dragging the last sentence. Z-Zico k-killed someone?   
“I don’t mean to sound rude but how do I know you’re not lying?” I asked hesitantly while trying to make my voice come out normal. She took out her phone and showed me all of the pictures they had taken, the time stamp told me she wasn’t lying. I took a step back and used the wall for support; I had so many thoughts going through my head. What if he’s alive? He might be alive! “He might be alive…” I realized after a second that I had said that out loud.   
“Oppa, do you want to go get some coffee or water or something?” she asked and I just nodded. We walked out of the school completely forgetting that we both had shit to do there. We walked a block before the girl stopped, “Shit, I forgot my wallet at my apartment. Do you mind walking with me there to grab it?” I didn’t see why she needed it but I agreed anyway. We walked for about 1 mile before going into a very nice apartment building. We walked to her door and as she was unlocking it she warned me about her roommates.  
The door opened and a few hollers were heard, “Michaela, did you forget something?” A voice yelled startling me a little at the volume.  
“She probably spilt her drink on her new teacher. You know how clumsy she is.” Another voice yelled.  
She mumbled a small sorry before yelling back, “Guys shut the hell up, we have a visitor.” I heard a door open then some running.   
“Don’t tell me you brought someone home?” two girls came running around the corner, they surprised me not only because they were running but because they had Block B shirts on. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me, their jaws hung open in shock. “We’re dreaming, Michaela pinch me.” ‘Michaela’ did as she was told and pinched the other girl earning a groan of pain. “Wait, he’s actually here?” one of the girls yelled.  
“Don’t tell me more are coming, I don’t think I could handle that.” The other said and I chuckled lightly.   
“Well if the other members are coming, it’s news to me as well.” I said trying to break the ice. It seemed to work so I just went with it.  
“Do you still want to go for coffee or do you just want to chill here?” Micaela asked me while trying to keep her roommates quiet.  
“I don’t mind either way.” I stated simply and she just nodded.   
“I’ll just make us some tea then. I’ll be right back…” She turned towards her friends, “Don’t bother him too much while I’m gone.” She then walked off to what I assume was the kitchen. After a few minutes of them silently staring at me Michaela came back, to say I was relieved would be an understatement. She motioned for me to sit down and once I did she handed me some tea.   
“So, how are they? Are they healthy? Are they happy?” I asked finally gaining the courage to ask the questions that would either break my heart or make it less burdened.   
“They seemed okay, other than Zico shooting that alien kid thing. They seem moderately healthy and partially happy.” She said answering all of my questions in one response.  
I nodded thinking of what to say, “How many of our group was there?” I asked after a second. Her face dropped and I knew that it wasn’t all of them.  
“It was just Zico and U-Kwon.” I could feel myself tearing up so I had to hold back the constant flow of tears threatening to fall. I could feel one tear slip out; I immediately brought my hand up to wipe it away and put on a fake smile.  
“Well, at least their okay.” I said and kept my fake smile on for the sake of my sanity. “I think I should go.” I said and stood up, bowing before I left because it’s an instinct. I rushed out of her apartment and back to my own, I have to see them.  
When I got to my apartment I immediately grabbed my laptop and searched for cruise lines that were going near Seoul. I luckily found one and purchased the tickets, I then called the ship to make arrangements for me to go to land. I bribed the captain to leave me there because I don’t want to ever come back. Especially if Zico and U-Kwon are there, I won’t leave them even if it costs me my life. I should start packing because I leave tomorrow morning. After I pack I take a quick shower and head to bed, I can’t help the feeling of loneliness that accompanies me.  
The next morning I wake up a half an hour before my alarm, I shower quickly then grab my bag and head to the port. The boat is already loading so I just get in the line of passengers and wait patiently. When I get to the check in place I am escorted to a special part of the ship because of the deal I made with the captain. I guess I’ll get comfortable because it’s gonna be awhile.  
*Sehun’s P.O.V*  
I couldn’t help the feeling that came with him not being home yet, it’s already midnight. Normally he’s here but he hasn’t come home and I’m honestly worried, what if he’s hurt? I’m snapped out of my thoughts when the door opens revealing his disheveled form. As soon as he closes the door I run and hug him as tightly as I can. I always miss him and worry but I can’t shake the feeling that I had. “Looks like someone missed me.” He laughs and hugs me back. I smile into his chest hugging him tighter if that’s even possible. “Is everything alright babe?” He asks slowly walking us backwards towards the bed. I grunt because I don’t really want to talk about it, he seems to understand this and pulls away for a second to lift me up bridal style. He then sits on the bed and places me in his lap, we sit like this for a while and I can hear his breathing slow telling me that he fell asleep. I fall asleep soon after, a sense of peace washing over me because he’s safe.  
I wake up the next morning because it feels like there is someone blowing on my neck. I try to turn but can’t because there’s a big muscly arm stopping me. “Hyung…” I whine causing him to chuckle lightly, that was probably what he was aiming for. He continues to blow on my neck and it’s starting to tickle, “Hyung please…” I whine once again. He stops but starts placing butterfly kisses all down my neck and shoulder.   
I’m completely relaxed so I can’t help but zone out, I only return to reality when he starts speaking. “Hey babe, can you hop up for a second?” I don’t even say anything; I just roll off of his lap so he can get up. He walks to the door and opens it; I didn’t even hear anyone knock. In the doorway stands our main doctor; Suga. I only catch the last part of their conversation because I was too busy in my own head. I guess we’re going on another supply run, fun…  
He closes the door and I just continue to lay there staring at the ceiling. I don’t think I blinked until he appeared above me scaring me. “Hyung, don’t do that. You scared me…” I whined and he just looked at me like I was crazy. “What?” I asked because he just keeps staring at me.   
“Nothing, just enjoying the view.” I just scoffed at his answer. “By the way, we’re going on a supply run in about an hour. Can you manage to be ready by then?” I glared at him and mumbled a yeah. He then moved out of my view, I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair then I started getting ready to go.  
*U-Kwon’s P.O.V*  
I defiantly am not happy about having to go on the supply run. Hopefully it won’t be eventful, but with my luck it will be.  
As Zico and I walk towards the group of people waiting by the gate I have this large feeling that something big is going to happen. We gear up and head out; as we’re walking we see a large cruise ship coming a little too close to land but we all doubt it will do anything. After about an hour of walking we get to the town we were headed to, it’s the town on the opposite side of the base from the one we normally use. Of course we’re split into groups and I’m with Zico, not that I mind but I really don’t want to be here. We head into a few deserted buildings but don’t find much that we need. As were walking back out of the neighborhood I spot a very familiar face, I don’t waste any time in calling out to him. “B-Bomb!” his head snaps towards me and I immediately run and bury him in a hug. I didn’t even realize there was a girl standing with him until she cleared her throat. B-Bomb looked at her with his signature glare and she walked away briskly. I pulled out of the hug when someone tapped on B-Bomb’s shoulder, he turned around for a second to see who it was and I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug followed by a string of curse words and questions.  
“U-Kwon, are you okay? Are you hurt?” I mumbled a small I’m fine so he would calm down. “Please don’t ever run off like that again, you scared me so bad.” He said as he pulled me into yet another bone crushing hug.   
“Zico, I’m fine.” He didn’t even loosen his grip, he’s always so overprotective. “Jagiya you can let go now, I’m not going anywhere.” I was finally released from the hug and I turned a little to see B-Bomb who was staring at us with love and longing.   
Zico stared at him for a minute before pulling him into a hug that was long overdue. “You’re alive, I’m so happy you’re alive.” Is all that Zico said when hugging him.   
“You guys want to come back to my base for a while?” he asked and we nodded, Zico then pulled out his radio and told the others what we were doing.  
We walked back to his base and as we did I noticed the abundance of half-naked women. I decided not to bring it up though because it not my place to do so. We walked into an abandon strip club; well at least it looked abandon from the outside. It was very much a functioning establishment; we walked past a few women who tried to get us to pay for a ‘dance’. B-Bomb just shooed them away like he was the boss. We got to an office in the back of the building; it had two armed men standing in front of the door. When they saw us coming they opened the door and stepped aside. B motioned for us to sit and we gratefully accepted, “How have you guys been?” he asked while taking his seat across from us.   
“We’ve been okay, nothings perfect but it’s not all that bad.” Zico responds while taking my hand in his and intertwining our fingers. “What about you? How have you been?”  
“I’ve been fine, anything new? Other than the obvious?” he asked quickly changing the topic so it wasn’t focused on him.  
“Aside from us becoming a couple, both of my sisters and my mother showed up. What about you, what have you been doing all this time?” Zico said quickly bringing it back to B.  
“Nothing I’m proud of…” he stated under his breath. “Do you know about anyone else?” he asked with a sliver of hope.  
“Sorry B, it’s just us that we know of…” I said hanging my head a little.  
“Don’t worry Kwonnie, its fine. I didn’t expect anything.” He said sadly.  
Zico started to say something but was cut off by his radio, “Zico hyung, you and U-Kwon might want to get back to the base right away. Iseul may have been playing around and broken her arm… It wasn’t my fault! I promise! I-It was Jr.’s!”   
“Okay, we’ll be back soon. And Dino, I’m not mad.” With that he put his radio back in his bag. “We should probably get back; you should come with us… Iseul would love to see her Bommie oppa…”  
“I don’t know…” He was about to decline but I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he sighed, “Fine… I see nothing’s changed with you.” He said with a small smile.  
I nodded and we all headed out, chatting as we walked. Before we got out of the club a lady walked up to us, “Hey Hook, do you need some entertainment for these fine young men?” she asked shamelessly causing me to scoff and cringe a little. My reaction caused Ji and B to burst into laughter. The lady looked so taken back and I could hear people whispering about how we must be his bosses because he’s never like this.   
I decided to break the laughter and get us out of there, “Hey B, let’s go.” I said softly but sternly.  
“Oh, is little Kwonnie uncomfortable?” he teased, I can’t even be mad because I actually missed his teasing.   
“Not uncomfortable, my gay ass just feels out numbered. There may be three of us but there are many more of them.” I whispered loudly while smiling. He laughed once again and agreed causing the girls to whisper amongst themselves once again.  
“Okay then, let’s go love birds. Don’t want to keep that little pipsqueak waiting.” And with that we made our way back home.

*Jaehyo’s P.O.V*  
It was obvious that a lot had happened just from the smell of the air. It smelled fresh, like there was nobody inhabiting this city. It was as if everyone had vanished, I didn’t like it at all. The beach I landed on had nobody at all, unless you count the dead body but I mean I don’t really want to resort to counting that. I decided to sit in the shade of a hill for a minute and think about where in Korea I am, less than a minute after I sat down I heard voices coming closer. Because of the dead body I wasn’t too excited to encounter anyone quite yet. “I hope Zico hyung doesn’t kill Dino for letting his baby get hurt, you know how protective he is of her. She is his everything.” One of the guys spoke. Zico, kill, over a girl? How god damn important is this girl?  
“I mean he said over the radio that he wasn’t mad, but knowing him he’s probably pissed…” the other guy agreed and they continued walking in my direction. If I move now, I’ll probably get shot but if I don’t and they find me I’ll probably get shot as well. So it’s a lose-lose situation. Might as well take my chances and move now… I stand up and both of the guys are startled, “Who are you?” One of the men asked while aiming their gun at me.   
“My name’s Jaehyo, I’m good friends with Zico and U-Kwon. I just sat on a boat for a day just to see them so are you going to put your gun down or am I gonna be held at gun point for the foreseeable future?” the men looked at each other and back at me then they lowered their guns.  
“Follow us back to camp and we’ll confirm your identity.” One of them said and started walking in the direction they came.  
We walked for about 15 minutes before we got to their base. The gate opened and we walked in, all eyes were on me. I look around and see Zico’s mom, I haven’t seen her since we were kids and all of us hang out at Zico’s house. “Mrs. Woo!” I yelled to her and her head snapped towards me, she then ran over and engulfed me in a hug.  
“Jaehyo, baby, you’re alive! Zico will be so happy!” she exclaimed causing everyone to look at us. She didn’t care and looked at me like a mom who hasn’t seen her child in years; I mean it’s basically like that but still. She was about to say something else but was cut off by one of the guards saying that the scouting team was back and the gate opening.  
*B-Bomb’s P.O.V*  
We had just gotten back to their base and I had told one of my girls that I would be here if anyone needed me, I hope nobody needs me…  
We were walking through the gate and I could hear footsteps coming up behind me but I’m mesmerized by the sight in front of me. He’s alive, he’s so beautiful. I can’t help myself, I walked up to him. I stopped beside him causing him to turn his head, his eyes went wide and his hand flew up to his mouth. His other hand made it way to my cheek, when he touched me I lost all the strength to stand and I fell to my knees. He automatically pulled me into his embrace, my head against his stomach and my arms wrapped around his waist. I knew people were staring but I couldn’t have cared less. I was finally with him again and that all I could ever ask for. After a second I stood up and hugged him properly, he nuzzled his head into my chest and I swear every muscle in my body felt like it relaxed after two years of being tense. We only pulled apart when someone cleared their throat. I turned my head to look at the person who cleared their throat, it was U-Kwon.

*Jaehyo’s P.O.V*  
He’s alive, he’s actually alive. I didn’t want that moment to end but we couldn’t stand like that forever. We both look at U-Kwon who looks overly surprised to see me, “Sorry to interrupt but B, there’s a girl that says she needs to talk to you right away. She’s right over there.” He pointed to a very scantily clad woman standing by the gate. I was overly confused at why she needed to talk to him but I was even more confused when he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. As we approached the girl she gave me a snotty look that I happily returned and interlaced my fingers with B’s. She glanced down at our hands and scoffed.  
“Are you going soft hook? You never let anyone even shake your hand. And now you’re holding hands with him?” she said motioning to me and I could feel his hand tightening around mine so I decided to try and calm him down.  
“Babe, it’s okay. Calm down.” I cooed into his ear causing him to shiver slightly. He loosened his grip a tad but still held my hand firmly.   
“I refused to touch anyone because I thought he was dead, but he’s not so I’m going to be happy and hold his hand whenever I want, hug him until I die and kiss him like there’s no tomorrow. And nobody can say shit about it because he is the love of my life and none of you know how that feels.” The girl looked taken back by his words even though I expected him to say much worse and maybe throw in a few more choice words I’ve heard before. Never directed at me of course but they never cease to make me feel weak and helpless.   
I don’t know why he’s so protective of me but I guess I can’t complain because he refuses to leave my side. It’s a little extreme but he thought I was dead so I understand the separation anxiety. He even dragged me to talk to this girl that I don’t even know. She looks shocked but that quickly changes and she scoffs, “So basically, you have gone soft in a matter of seconds. I think that’s a new record, wait until the others hear about this.” She smirks and crosses her arms.   
Before B-Bomb can respond of do anything he’ll regret Zico walks up and smiles at us before turning to the girl keeping that smile on his face. “I don’t know what your problem is but if you want to continue threatening my best friend, I will gladly… shoot you in the eye.” When he says this I’m a little taken back but I hide it. The girl looks a little scared but she decides to laugh, maybe she was trying to make it seem like she didn’t care or didn’t believe him.  
“You probably don’t even have a gun. You look like a soft little baby.” She says while trying to look intimidating. I noticed that everyone in the courtyard started whispering about her being utterly fucked. Zico’s face hasn’t changed from the kind of sadistic smile that he got when she challenged him.  
“Well…” He claps his hands together and smiles a little brighter. “We’ll just have to change that rotten thinking, won’t we U-Kwon?” he says and turns his head towards U-Kwon who I didn’t even know was there because I was too involved in this odd situation.   
U-Kwon nods and says, “Just don’t get too much blood on your shirt; you know that doesn’t come out.” Zico nods and his hand moves under the back of his shirt, he pulls out a 9mm. The girl just stares dumbly at the gun then has a moment of internal panic that’s obvious to everyone.   
Zico then turns to B-Bomb, “She isn’t important to you is she?” to this he shakes his head giving Zico the signal to continue. And continue he does, he brings the gun up to her eye so she’s looking down the barrel. She looks directly at him and looks like she’s going to shit her pants, without hesitation he pulls the trigger and she drops. The blood splattered onto his face and a singular drop of blood got on his shirt. Nobody seemed surprised; they looked like they see this every day. He puts the gun back into his waist band and turns toward U-Kwon who already has a rag ready. Instead of giving him the rag for him to clean himself up, he cleans Zico free of blood like a mother or a wife taking care of the one they love.

*U-Kwon’s P.O.V*  
“I told you, blood is hard to get out. But you had to go and get it on your shirt; you just like making me work don’t you.” I say as I wipe the blood off of Zico’s shirt with my finger then smear it on his nose, effectively getting it off of my finger. I then move to clean his face and as always people comment on how cute we are together. I can tell that Jae is a little shocked at what just happened and the comments being passed around the courtyard.   
I am almost finished with Zico’s face when I hear a screech of happiness from Iseul. “U-Kwon umma!” she yells in the most childish voice ever. Her calling me umma causes both Zico and everybody else to laugh a little and then voice their opinions about how cute it is.   
She runs up and latches herself to my leg whining about wanting me to pick her up. “Let me finish cleaning Oppa’s face then I’ll pick you up, okay?” Iseul agrees and waits patiently while I finish with Zico. I glance over at Jae and B; they both have their mouths open and look like they’ve seen a ghost. I just smile a little and look back at Zico and finish up by wiping the smear off his nose then kissing it lightly. I tuck the rag back into my pocket and barely turn towards Iseul before she jumps into my arms. I place her on my hip and look at her, “There, are you happy now?” I ask and she nods enthusiastically. “Good, but you haven’t said hi to our guests. Go say hello, I’m sure they’d love to see you.” I say as I put her down and set her in front of Jae and B-Bomb. They both look a little surprised, probably because the last time they saw her was when she was three. She looks up after bowing and squeals.  
“Bommie oppa! JaeJae oppa!” she yells and barrels into B-Bomb. He just laughs and hugs her. When they pull apart she turns towards Jae and he kneels in front of her, she gently wraps her arms around his neck. “JaeJae oppa, I thought you were dead. I missed you so much.” She says and a tear rolls down her face causing Jae, B, Zico, and me to all get choked up.   
After this, we go to the common room with everyone to play games and talk about stuff because there really aren’t that many of us and we’re all friends. Zico and I end up sitting on the floor with B, Jae, Taeyang, Jungkook, G-Dragon, and Sehun. Everyone else got an actual seat or decided to stand. Somehow we got onto the subject of the past, and G-Dragon of all people decided to comment on how I look so much different from what I used to. I don’t look that much different… I just don’t wear makeup or earrings anymore. I look like a normal guy instead of an idol. Luckily the idol part didn’t come up; someone might have wanted to see us do one of our songs. Not that I don’t remember how, I just haven’t even been able to listen to them since I last saw everybody. “You should show us what you looked like before, do you still have all that stuff?” Sehun asks and I automatically shake my head.   
“I mean, I do have the stuff but… I don’t think I could pull it off without the clothes and I’m so different now. My ears probably closed up too.” I tried but nobody gave up.  
“Then put on the clothes too, you probably still have the suit from Jackpot.” B-Bomb says and most of the people in the room look very confused.   
As I’m about to say something Zico chimes in, “The question is, which one? The pinstripe, the bright pink, the weird pattern or the black one? Or he could go with the studded one from Very Good, might still have the mask too.” Zico laughs because I hated that studded suit.  
I turn towards him and smirk, his smile falters a little. “You know very well that none of that was my choice, but if we’re going to start talking about fashion from back then… Let’s talk about that one outfit with the giant bow and moderately short shorts, or the very flowery kimono. Not to mention the bright yellow suit. Oh! And let’s not forget the red dreads.” I smirked and B-Bomb laughs because he knows that I won. “Do I need to continue?” Zico quickly shakes his head while still smiling. “Okay, now come help me because you were always better at doing my makeup than I was.” I said and stood up, reaching a hand down to help him up.  
“Wait, Zico sucks at doing makeup. The stylist always had to do his.” Jaehyo pointed out as Zico stood up.  
“He only sucked at doing his own. He’s really good at doing mine.” I responded and dragged him towards the door. Taeyang yelled for me to make sure Zico does it too as I walked out the door.  
When we got to the room Zico headed straight for the closet because he already knew what both of us were going to wear. I leaned against the bed post as he pulled out the box of shit we kept from our time as idols. As he opened the box the first thing I saw was the fan presents that we kept, the one on top said ‘Z-Kwon’. That might be the reason we kept it, because it reminded us that at least some of our fans would’ve supported us. Under that is a bunch of other stuff that we kept because it still held the love of our fans, they may have forgotten us but we’ll never forget them. We finally get through the abundance of stuff on top of the clothes that we kept; I finally realize why we have two giant boxes of stuff from then. It’s because we kept all of our clothes. Zico pulls out my tight leather pants and my black sweater with birds on it, he also pulls out the bag of makeup and jewelry that’s gigantic. “Here, wear this and try to get the earrings in. When I get dressed we’ll do each-others makeup.” I do as he told me and get into the clothes. The pants are tighter than I remember and I’m not used to how they hug my ass. I walk into the bathroom and set the bag on the counter, I pull out the miscellaneous earrings that I used to wear and start putting them in. The only ones I had problems with were the gauges, they kind of hurt going in but it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be so I didn’t complain. As if on que Zico walked in to the bathroom in his red outfit that he wore while on the throne for the Very Good music video. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked me over until he got to my ass; he bit his lip and stared until I pulled him out of his thoughts.   
“Stop staring and sit on the counter so I can do your makeup.” I said and motioned for him to sit. He obeyed and pushed himself onto the counter; I stood in between his legs and carefully put a little foundation on followed by eyeshadow and very precise eyeliner. The whole time he had his hands on my sides and when I wasn’t working on his eyes he was looking into mine. When I finished I went to back away so he could get down but he just pulled me closer and kissed me lightly so he didn’t mess up my masterpiece. After the kiss he hopped down and before I could get on the counter so he could do mine he slapped my ass, I just turned and glared playfully at him.   
I always loved having him do my makeup; I have this habit that when he stands in between my legs I wrap them around him, it might not have been the best idea considering I was in really tight pants and I squirm when I get my makeup done. So needless to say he had a ‘problem’ by the end of it and he wouldn’t stop complaining until I took care of it for him and I did, I took care of it. After that we went were all decked out so we went back to the common room.  
Before we entered the room we heard everyone talking about me probably not actually doing it. They don’t think that I will actually get dressed up because I never wear makeup and always wear jeans and a hoodie. I mean, this outfit isn’t much different but I didn’t choose it. Zico walks in first and I can hear everyone gasp a little because he didn’t look like he normally does. I decide to walk in with a strut because these pants do wonders for me, everyone’s jaws drop and there were a few gasps. I notice that one person looks a little disgusted, Eun-Byeol. She looks like she’s about to puke, I don’t actually care though. B-Bomb stands up and walks over to us, he stands in front of me carefully studying my makeup. “Damn, he actually can do makeup. And you definitely made his perfect… As always.” He says to me and Zico just scoffs. I hadn’t even noticed that Zico’s mom wasn’t in the room until she walked in and screeched. I’m honestly not sure why she screeched but it might have to do with the fact that Zico is wearing makeup. She didn’t know that he was an idol and she wasn’t in the room before we left. Zico just kind of ignored her and walked over to B-Bomb and me, standing behind me.  
“And you doubted my skills; I told you I just can’t do my own makeup.” He said as he pulled me into a back hug.   
B laughed, “I guess you did, I should have learned not to underestimate you. I felt Zico chuckle behind me and I couldn’t help the smile that appeared on my face.  
We all talked and laughed for hours, by the time we all headed back to our rooms it was well past midnight. When Zico and finally got to our room I could feel how tense my back was, so while he closed the door I bent down and hugged my legs. I’ve always been really flexible, I didn’t even think about the tight pants and I should have. But since I didn’t, Zico came up behind me and pulled my hips against his causing me to squeak. I stood up and leaned back against him because I love it when he holds me close to him. He started kissing my neck softly and I tilted my head to the side so he had more access. After a second he stopped and turned me around so he could kiss me. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. While we were making out I subconsciously started grinding on him so things were getting more heated. We made our way to the bed and he pulled of his shirt then mine. We continued like this for a few minutes but when he went to take off my pants someone cleared their throat. To say I was frustrated would be an understatement, I was way past that. I almost took Zico’s gun off the night stand and shot them. But, I have self-restraint so I didn’t. What I did do was whine like a child, I didn’t care who it was or what they needed. I just wanted to fuck Zico. “What the hell do you want? Can’t you see we’re busy here?” I asked snippily. I didn’t even take the time to look at who it was, and I was very disrespectful to whoever it was. I might regret that later but for now all I want is for them to leave.  
“Sorry to bother you hyung but… Your parents are in the courtyard asking for you. They won’t take no for an answer. They said that if you won’t go to them they’ll come to you.”   
“Jongin, you don’t need to apologize for my bitches of parents. Just tell them I said they need to fuck off.” I said to the probably scarred Jongin that was forced to come up here presumably by Sehun. “And lock the door on your way out.”  
“Okay hyung, I can do that.” He said then walked out closing the door behind him.  
“Now, where were we?” I asked with a smirk and we resumed doing what we were doing. Less than ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, Zico hesitated a little but continued when I pulled him closer to me. He moved from my mouth to my neck causing me to moan lightly, my moaning increased when he bit down and sucked harder than before. I could hear people talking on the other side of the door and it sounded like my parents, more reason to not open the door.  
“Kim Yukwon, if you don’t open this door right now your father will kick it in!” my mother yelled and both Zico and I flinched a little but we continued.   
“Oh my god, Yukwon just open the door! Your parents are getting really impatient and they don’t want to wait for you to finish having sex!” I hear T.O.P yell and that’s when we actually pull apart. Zico rolls off of me and I get up and stomp childishly to the door. When I open it T.O.P sighs in relief and my parents look moderately pissed.  
“Hyung” I whine, and he just crosses his arms.  
“Don’t ‘hyung’ me; your parents have waited long enough.” He responds sassily.  
I glance towards my parents and scoff, “That’s their fault, not my fault they think I’m a disgrace.” I hear Zico get up and grab something then start walking towards me.   
Before he comes within their view my dad speaks, “You’re not a disgrace anymore, you finally got a girlfriend. We saw the status update before everything went dark, we made our way here once your sister grew up enough to travel with us.” He said and I laughed. He looked at me like I was crazy but I laughed, just then Zico came up behind me and my parents looked so confused which only caused me to laugh more.  
I glanced at Zico who apparently hadn’t heard what my dad said. “Ji, I guess you are the girl in this relationship. And here I thought it was me, but according to my dad you are my ‘girlfriend’.” I said making air quotes with my fingers. To this Zico laughed, he then came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while resting his head on my shoulder.  
“Well I’m going to have to disagree with that statement; I am very much the man in this relationship.” He said and looked directly at my parents who both have looks of disgust. “If you have any problems with that, you can take it up with my 9mm. So, what’ll it be? Let us get back to what we were doing or do you still have a problem?”   
“I don’t know who you think you’re talking to young man but you need to get your hands off of my son before I forcefully remove them, he has a girlfriend. He’s not gay!” My dad says snippily and I can tell that Zico is about to flip, even T.O.P is looking a little nervous.   
Before Zico can do anything I step in, “Excuse you, I am about as straight as a fucking circle. This is my boyfriend and you won’t talk to him like that ever again. And if you do, it won’t be him putting a bullet in your head. It will be me.” I yell at him, I notice that there are more people in the hall now because of the commotion. He doesn’t even say anything, he just punches me. He was a professional boxer. My vision goes black and I feel my body go limp, I can hear people freaking out and I hear Zico yelling but I can’t move. I only snap into action when I hear Iseul scream. I’m up and looking around before anyone can stop me. I see that top has a hold on my dad and Taeyang and B-Bomb have a hold on Zico. Everyone else is staring at me but I just look around until I see Iseul crying beside G-Dragon. I turn back towards my parents who both look absolutely furious with me. I feel rage take over and I can’t stop myself from charging at my dad, “You fucker! You made my little girl cry!” I yelled and before I got the chance to punch him I was pulled back by who I presume is Jungkook because he was kneeling by me making sure I was okay. I see Zico’s gun lying on the floor so I get out of Jungkook’s and grab it. I then bring it up to my dad’s forehead, “As Zico said before if you still have a problem, one of us will happily put a bullet through your skull.” My dad looked a little taken back and shook his head cautiously. “Good. Now leave before I look in a mirror and have another reason to put a bullet in your head.” This earns a laugh from Zico and Jungkook. I bring the gun down and turn towards Iseul who’s looking at me skeptically, “Do I get a hug or not?” I ask her.  
She nods, “Umma.” She cries and runs into my arms. I lift her up and walk over to Zico who’s standing by Taeyang. When I get to him I pull him into a hug along with Iseul.   
“Let’s go to bed, I’m a little light headed. I just want to sleep.” I say and drag Zico inside our room closing the door behind us.   
“Umma, can I sleep in your bed with you and Appa tonight?” Iseul asks sleepily.  
“I don’t know, can she Appa?” I ask Zico; he looks a little taken back but nods. “Yes you can sweetie.” I say and walk over to our bed; I lay Iseul down then get ready for bed. I exit the bathroom and see Iseul with her head buried in Zico’s arm. I lie down on the other side of her and watch the two as I fall asleep; I refrained from looking in the mirror so tomorrow morning will be interesting. I slowly fall asleep and it’s peaceful, but it’s almost an unsettling peace that make your skin crawl.


	4. Chapter 4

-Time Skip-  
(a/n - Sort of a filler chapter but kind of important...)  
*U-Kwon’s P.O.V*  
As soon as I wake up I feel a shooting pain in my back, this has been happening since last night but that might have to do with Zico. I’m choosing to ignore it and move on with my life, it’ll stop soon so there’s no need to worry about it. “Hey babe?” Zico asks as he walks out of the bathroom and I hum in response. “First of all, happy birthday. Second of all, we should take a trip for your birthday, maybe go to America. Would you like that?” He asked hesitantly.  
“Yeah, that would be fun. Would it be just us or would it be Block B, Big Bang and corresponding families?” I asked kind of leaning towards the last one because I think I’d miss everyone too much.  
“It would probably be all of us because as soon as we announced we’re going the whole crew will want to join.” He said and I just nodded. “Is that okay?” He asks and sits beside me on the bed, I nod in response. I shift so I can lie my head on his lap and cuddle into him, I don’t honestly feel very good right now. “Are you okay Jagiya?” I shake my head because I’m honestly not.   
“Can you just lay with me?” I mumble and instead of just lying down with me he picks me up and sits against the headboard with me in his lap like a child. I just snuggle closer causing him to chuckle lightly and that makes me smile. “I love you so much babe.” I say after a minute causing him to chuckle again.  
“I know, I love you too Jagiya.” He says as he rests his head on the headboard, I shift a little so I can burry my head I his neck causing him to jump at the movement but he quickly relaxes again.  
I can hear the door open and I feel Zico flinch a little but he doesn’t try to move. Someone starts to yell but is quickly shushed by Zico, I whine a little because I don’t want to deal with a lot people today. I still have my earrings in from last week and when I move to snuggle closer to Zico they brush on his skin causing him to shiver a little. This doesn’t go unnoticed by me or the other people in the room because they automatically start giving him shit for it and all I do is smile weakly with my face still hidden. “Hyung, you’re going to wake him up.” He says to who I presume is either Taeyang or G-Dragon. I think my headache has something to do with the still prominent black eye that I have from my dad.  
“Is U-Kwon oppa okay?” It’s barely a whisper but I still hear it and it breaks my heart. If I had any energy, I would tell her that I’m fine but I just don’t have the energy to move.  
The words that come out of Zico’s mouth only add to it, “I’m not sure; I don’t think he is though.” They are soft and gentle as to not worry her but I don’t think it helped. “I think he’ll be alright eventually and a trip might help, we were planning on taking a trip to America for his birthday. If he still wants to?” he directed the question to me and I nodded with the little bit of strength that I have left. “Okay then, we are going to America whenever you’re ready and you guys are welcome to come also.” There was a chorus of acceptance followed by a few jokes about fans being overly surprised, that’s something that weighs on me. The fans that loved us with their whole heart now think we’re dead, the fans that meant the world to us might no longer think about us. Although I’m used to being a normal person, the thought that the people that once were completely invested in us might no longer remember our existence. To lose a piece of your heart like that hurts, almost as much as my face right now.   
Before everyone left, T.O.P announced that he got the cell tower by our base up and working again so if we have phones we can use them again. After the door closed I slowly sat up and reached into the top drawer of the night stand and fished out my phone that I haven’t used in over two years. I turned my body so I had my back against Zico’s chest and turned on my phone. As soon as it booted up it started dinging like crazy, it wasn’t annoying; it brought a smile to my face. Zico chuckled behind me as I looked through my notifications. Surprisingly, a lot of them were new. Most of the new ones were from today and that made me tear up a little. They still cared, they still remember. They all think I’m dead, but they remembered my birthday. As I’m looking through my twitter, I notice that a lot of fans still hope that we’re alive. “Hey Ji, should we post something? Let them know we’re alive?”  
He thought for a second before answering, “Yeah, we should post a selfie.” I laughed at this because he knows that I’m not good at taking selfies.  
“Okay, but you have to take it because we both know I suck at taking selfies.” He just chuckles and agrees, taking the phone from me and making sure to include the fact that I’m sitting on his lap and we’re on a bed. He’s going to kill the fandom, we were already going to kill it with a post but this will cause more heart attacks. He didn’t put any filters on it and the caption just said ‘Just thought we’d let you guys know that we’re alive. We are going to be taking a trip to L.A. for Kwonnie’s birthday. Hope to see you guys, we miss all of you!’ Within the next minute the whole fandom crumpled and wept tears of happiness, everyone who was a fan of Block B flipped out and spammed questions.  
“I think they took it well, don’t you?” Zico asked sarcastically causing me to laugh. My phone dinged a second later saying that someone I follow tagged me in a post. Both Zico and I looked at the notification confused but I opened it any way. When I opened it I couldn’t help but smile again, it was T.O.P. The post said ‘Are you guys just going to sit there and cuddle or are you going to pack so we can leave?’ Before I could reply to his message Zico took the phone and did it for me. I would have said that we were going to get packed but Zico decided to be sassy, he said ‘No, we are going to cuddle because it’s Kwonnie’s birthday and he deserves all of the cuddles.’ Again causing every fangirl to freak out and simultaneously have heat attacks.  
We conversed for the next few minutes over whether we were going to pack or not and finally T.O.P just said that if we don’t start packing he would send Sehun to make sure we do it, thus killing the Exo fandom as well.  
After about an hour of packing one suitcase for both Zico and me, we were back to cuddling. While we are lying on the bed Zico’s phone goes off, both of us look at it like it’s possessed because neither of us heard it turn on. Apparently Taeyang decided to text him instead of radio him tell us that we are leaving in an hour. I guess we are using the private jet that T.O.P got for his 21st birthday; it honestly doesn’t surprise me that he has his own private jet. Almost an hour passes and we get ready to leave.


	5. A/N

So I don't know what to do with this at the moment... I have some ideas but I don't want to try unless y'all want me to continue this. Let me know if you all would like more on this story and I'll try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't seem to figure out where I wanted to take this. I hope you enjoy!!

*U-Kwon’s P.O.V*

When we got off the plane I was very surprised to see a lot of fans waiting for us. There were so many of them, I couldn’t breathe for a second. I actually had to grab Zico’s shoulder to stabilize myself. There were a lot of reporters too, but the one that stuck out was a very familiar brunette. Zico also saw her and we both automatically started walking over to her. The reporters around her looked excited for a second but quickly got disappointed because we went straight up to her and both hugged her at the same time earning a squeak that got the fans that were looking at the others to look in our direction.

All of the fans seemed shocked and a little jealous that we hugged another girl but they were going to have something else to think about soon.

I was standing there talking with Michaela when I heard Taeyang speak up. “Where’s Iseul?” I could tell he was trying to speak quiet enough so I wouldn’t hear. But I heard him loud and clear. 

I walked over to them with Michaela and U-Kwon trailing behind me. 

“Yah, you didn’t lose her did you?” He didn’t deny it, I was about to playfully scold him but I heard a fan speak up.

“Whose child is this? Aw, she’s crying.” I automatically looked in the direction of the voice.

I saw Iseul crying and my heart broke. “I think we found her.” G-Dragon spoke up. He then proceeded to saunter up to the barrier containing the fans that Iseul had somehow managed to get behind. He crouched down in front of the area that Iseul was in causing the fans to look very confused and silence themselves to hear what he said. “Peekaboo.”

She looked up with tears in her eyes, “G-Dragon oppa!” she yelled and tried to run to him only to be stopped by the fans that thought she was just a fan.

“It’s okay let her through.” He said to the fans that stopped her. They let her run to him and she jumped into his arms. He stood up with her and placed her on his hip. “Let’s take you to Umma and Appa, yeah?” She nodded frantically. He walked back over to the group and you could hear the fans gossiping about who they thought the father was and asking where the mother was since it was just a group of boys. “Do you want to go to Umma or Appa?” I was a little hurt when she mumbled an Umma but quickly recovered when I saw U-Kwon’s face light up. The fans looked very shocked and were all wondering who the ‘mother’ was.

“Wow, I always thought I was your favorite but I guess not.” I said and turned to the side with a pout. The fans were all talking about how cute I was and our group was laughing at my childishness. “No, it’s fine. I see how it is. You love her more than me; I’ll just go give my love to Tae.” I said playfully and walked over to Taeyang who was taking steps back while I was walking towards him. I finally got to him and pulled him into a hug that he was trying to get out of but eventually gave up.

“Yah, the only person who is going to give him love is me.” G-Dragon whined playfully.

“Don’t worry; I won’t steal your boyfriend.” I said and hugged him tighter.

I let go and U-Kwon looked at me like I was four years old. He looked like he was about to say something but stopped when Sol ran up to me and hugged my leg. “Don’t worry Oppa, if U-Kwon oppa won’t give you hugs I will.” She said cutely and stuck her tongue out at U-Kwon.

I picked her up and hugged her tightly, “See, someone loves me.” U-Kwon scoffed and set Iseul down so I set Sol down. Sol of course went to her appa but Iseul started to run to me so I put my arms out and let her jump into them.


End file.
